Prison
by MarkScyther
Summary: Kaito was sent to a place close to hell after a small incident with his friends. Once he ends up in the big house, he's greeted by not only a new friend, but family. How well will the young guy get protected in the building, and how well will he handle the truth from his older brother? Acceptance is a blessing, but Taboo's comes with a price.
1. Welcome to Hell

Welcome to another story. Please enjoy the story and tell me how you feel.

* * *

Today is the worst day of my life.

My name is Shion Kaito, I just turned eighteen years old two months ago, and I'm the youngest out of my siblings. My sister is twenty, standing proudly as the middle child. ... Then come the eldest of the two of us. Akaito. I was fortunate to have my birthday the same as his, but the only difference was that instead of turning eighteen like me he turned twenty-five. Neither one of us mention him all that much because he's quite the troublemaker, as far as our parents could tell us.

All I could remember was the police coming to our home one night. I was nothing but eleven years old at the time and father didn't want either me nor Kaiko to be downstairs listening to their conversation. So the two of us ran upstairs to peek out the window to see the cop car parked into our driveway. ... I remember seeing Akaito sitting in the backseat as the two police men talked to our parents, but enough about that. Back to the reason why this is the worst day of my life.

I stepped off the bus quietly trying to follow behind the male in front of me. Before I could walk even further the guy paused once we heard, "Alright ladies! Hold your place till we get this gate open!" One of the guards standing in front of the line yelled causing everyone to stop dead in their tracks.

The pink-head standing in front of me turned to face me a little, showing his light-blue eyes. He rose a brow at me in what I suspect to be suspicion, but he then quickly shook his head and smiled. "Hi, I'm Luki!" He greeted. As much as I was scared about the situation I'm in, his bright attitude scared me a little more. "This is my third- wait no! My fourth time coming here." He quickly corrected himself. "I can tell by looking at you that you're new here. Mind on telling me what you're in for?"

`This is his fourth time being here, he has a strangely bright attitude, and he's very talkative. ... Obviously signs telling me to get on his good side and be his friend till I'm out of here.´ I thought silently to myself before I shyly responded. "I-It's not even for a good reason. My friends ..." I trailed off as I felt my lips tug into a small frown. "Or so I thought they were my friend. They tricked me into drinking and I accidentally broke into a store at night when it was past my parents curfew. M-My Father got upset once the police found me and he told them to send me here for a month as a punishment." I explained in an almost whisper tone. `No matter how much I tried to explain he still sent me here.

Luki just stared at me blankly as he stood there wearing a similar outfit as my own. An orange shirt with a white long-sleeve underneath it. That along with a pair of Orange pants with white slippers. The numbers "9430A2" was written on his shirt, identifying himself just like the rest of us. Practically everyone was wearing the same uniform but some had on either a jumpsuit or their clothes were grey.

He blinked for a second before he began to speak again. "If you want to lessen your chance of becoming everyone's bitch I suggest you don't tell your reason why you're here to anyone else. The least amount of things you'd want is let everyone know you're still a child. Especially when you look like one." My eyes widened in shock from his tip.

Before he could even continue, the line was starting to move again.

The inmates inside the courtyard ceased from what they were doing once we all walked across the yard. All of them eyed us viciously and I could feel their stares. "We got a fresh batch of meat walking in!" one yelled. "Is that Luki?" another questioned. I looked over to see a muscular brunette walk closer to us holding a basket all in his hands. One of the guards stopped him about three steps away from us. "What the hell did you do now?" He questioned as he tried to keep up with us.

Luki eagerly faced him and smiled. "I want to stay here with you; so I stabbed a homeless man in public!" He nearly yelled. "Oh, Meito-sweetie. The boy behind me will need some protection till he leaves." The brunette rose a brow as he turned to look at me for a bit. `Please say yes! Please say yes!´ I nearly prayed inside my head.

"Protection for what?" He questioned.

"He didn't do anything like robbery, but his dad put him here for a month as punishment." Luki quickly responded. "Even though I'm a little nutcase, I still find it sad for him to be sent here instead of being in juvenile. He's like a puppy and I'm pretty damn sure the other inmates can see this-" "Look who came crawling back to prison. How's the outside world?" A man with shoulder length purple-hair walked up to the side of Meito with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

Before he could get any closer to the pink-head, both Meito and the security guard stopped him.

"It was like a five star resort without you, dipshit. Though I must always admit it was more hell there than here without Meito being with me enjoying it." He coldly responded to the man. "Back the hell up, Gakupo."

`Even though I don't know these people and I barely got here, I can certainly feel the tension between the two-´ I stopped my train of thought once I glanced over to see the man stare at me. Out of fear I quickly turned and fixed my gaze towards the back of Luki's head as we finally began walking into the entrance of the rather large building.

An officer with white-hair put a hand in front of Luki and let the other inmates in. His crimson eyes stared at Luki as he gave a brief sigh. "Seriously? Again?" He simply said.

I looked at the officer and read his name tag. `Officer Dell´.

"You should already know that as long as Meito is in here, so am I." He said. "And I'm guessing they hadn't given you that raise you asked for."

The officer scoffed as he walked over to a door and opened it. "Don't remind me."

Tapping his hand on the metal door he directed us through the short hallway. The role-call was fairly short. Same for the small inspections they gave us.

Opening a much bigger door Dell revealed the long hallway of cells. "Alright everyone! I'll be taking your handcuffs off as soon as I guide you to your new cell! Most of you will be getting a cell-mate while few of you will be getting one of your own. Sleeping hours are from seven in the evening till six in the morning! There are three meals a day! The therapy session is open during your free time which is noon, and mind you that the guards, including myself are always on watch! We're not able to watch every little thing, so this is when I advise you to be careful and watch your back!" He then walked over to Luki and undid his cuffs. "I've been through this too many times with you. Go ahead and run to your cell, I'm pretty sure the rest of the inmates should be called back in about five minutes."

Soon as he took off his handcuffs Luki made a run for it down the aisle but paused for a second. He turned back around and faced me one last time. "Your name?" My body jolted a little from his question but I quickly responded with , `I-It's Kaito.´ "There's only so much me and Meito can do to protect you, but the one that goes by Gakupo, you'll have to avoid him as much as possible. He's one of the few rapists in here. Though the one I should tell you to watch out for the most is known as the prisons Devil. He's the top dog in here, so don't mess with him." I could tell by the expression he was giving that he was being serious. "If you get into some mess with him you're better off calling for the guards instead of us. ... Bye Bye!" He then waved his hand before running off into his cell.

I could feel my heart cringe from the information he gave me. `Why father? Wh-Why would you send me into a place like this?! ... and mother. How could she let him do this to me? I've done nothing wrong and me getting drunk was an unintentional accident. So why send someone as ... weak as me to a rough place like this where protection isn't a hundred percent guaranteed. Can God tell me where I've messed up? What flaw or sin I've committed to make me go to prison?´ The corner of my eyes stung with sadness as my chest stung with hurt.

I faced the cold concrete floor as soon as I felt a warm substance slide down my flustered cheek.

"I-I didn't even do anything wrong-" I whispered to no one till I felt a hand lay on my shoulder gently. I shyly lifted my head to see Dell. His expression was a bit more soft the more he looked at me. He held a clipboard in his right hand and glanced at it a bit more before he returned his gaze to me. "Look kid, I'm sorry that you were sent here and what not but I have a small question for you before I bring you to your cell."

I only stared at the officer as the salted tears continued to slide down my face in pure bitterness.

"After reading your name I have to ask if you happen to have a brother?" He simply asked. I only nodded my head slowly, not caring for the reason why he asked such thing. But as soon as I did so he called over another officer who was nearby. The man had dark-Brown hair and was wearing glasses. "I need you to guide the inmates into their cells while I take this one into his." He asked as he undid the cuffs around my wrists.

He gently pushed me forward so I could start walking with him down the aisle.

As much as I was scared, I was also confused with what was going on. We passed by cell after cell till we were nearly down the back of the hallway. "I'm not too precise if the two of you have the same last names by coincidence, but if God is by my side, then I'm making the right decision." Dell pipped up. "I know neither me nor Luki can protect you as much, that is why I'm placing you in a cell with someone who I think is your brother. If he's not, I'll be nearby for you to call." We stopped in front of a door-like cell.

`My ... My brother?´ The thought trailed once he shoved his key inside the lock and opened the door. "Hey! You got a new cell-mate."

I looked at him one last time as I hesitantly stood in front of the doorway. (Eeeer s.f.x.) The siren went off along with the rest of the cells opening up.

Dell nodded to me and urged to go in. So I carefully walked in and flinched once I heard the door behind me close. I turned around to look through the smallish opening. "W-Wait. Why should I call for you if he's not?" I laid my palms against the door gently. The guard only glanced at me as he briefly said, "He's a vicious killer in here. That is why I placed you in here because I think he'll protect you. Enough of that, I have to get to work."

After he said that he walked away.

"Wait! W-Wait!" I yelled for him to come back till I heard a heavy sigh behind me. Chills ran down my spine as the sound of metal creaking filled the air. `No. How could he send me in a room with a killer? He doesn't know if he's my brother and neither do I´ I shakily turned around and kept my gaze towards the floor. My hands were held close to my chest and we're ready to protect my face incase I was about to get attacked.

The room fell silent as I quietly prayed inside my head. It was all I could do. ... It was the only thing I could do ever since the judge agreed for me to come here. Why have I been forsaken?! " ... I-I'm scared." I mumbled as the tears fell harder.

A hand grabbed my chin and pulled it upwards to meet a familiar face. Sharp crimson eyes stared down at me. Messy dark-red hair framed his face perfectly. Then my eyes trailed down to examine his body. He was wearing a grey tank-top that revealed his well-built biceps. Even though the shirt covered it, I could still make out the outlining of his abs. He lastly wore a pair of Orange sweat pants with white shoes.

`This guy!- No. This "Man" isn't my brother. H-He can't be. My brother wasn't this buff the last time I seen him, but then again that was nothing but seven years ago.´

"Nii-San?" I whispered to the man before me.

Soon as I said that, his grip loosened completely and he took a step back to look at me.

"Why the hell are you here?" His deep voice questioned. It took me a minute to tell him the small incident and how father sent me here as a punishment. I wiped away the tears on my cheek and looked at him. "How could that asshole send you here for something like that!" His voice boomed, causing me to flinch. "Willing to put you at risk for stupid shit-" He pinched the bridge of his nose as he sighed. "Come here, Kaito."

I freely walked over to him and accepted his embrace. His arms wrapped around me into a comforting hug as I leaned my head against his chest. This may be the worst day of my life, but its gotten a little better knowing I have family by me. Especially if it's my older brother. "Y-You're going to protect me, right?" I had to make sure.

I knew he was going to say `Yes´ no matter what because I'm his younger brother. The youngest to be more exact, but his answer caught me far from the phrase, "Off guard".

"Of course I'm going to protect you in here, that's a necessity. In order to do that successfully you'll have to bear with me and pretend that you're my bitch." My body froze from his words till my brain clicked together. "I'm your brother!" I whined. "That is why I said `pretend!´. Besides. If they find out that you're my brother they'll use you as my weakness because we're blood. They'll try their best to kill you if they knew. If they kill you, I wouldn't be able to live with myself." He retorted back.

`Dear diary inside my head. Please let me correct myself from earlier. Not ONLY is this the worst day of my life, but it also just got weird. ... This is a crazy start to a new beginning ... with my brother.´


	2. Trust a Devil

Thank you to those who left reviews. Now, of course, I have the confidence to continue this story fully.

* * *

I slowly pulled away from from the others embrace as his words played inside my head over and over. `No. He's kidding- Yeah! That's it! He's just joking with me like every other big brother. ... This is all a game.´ Denial screamed throughout my head as the red-head continued to stare at me. `Besides. Dell said that he was a vicious killer, so should I even trust him? ... I know he's my brother and all, but I technically don't know him due to our loss of time together-´ "Kaito, understand that it's for your own safety. I've protected you before and I will do the same now." He reassured.

I couldn't help but fiddle with my fingers as I continued to think about it, but stopped once curiosity got the best of me.

"It's crazy how I ended here and end up seeing you for the first time after seven years. I haven't the clue whether to trust you or not and it hurts to say such thing because I'm your little brother. ... How do I know if you're still the same as before? The guard told me that you're a vicious killer. H-How can I trust you after hearing something like that?" I questioned the man, keeping my gaze towards the floor.

I couldn't look him in the eyes. Fear held a knife to my throat and forced me not to.

"Trust me for the same reason you shouldn't" He responded, causing my eyes to widen in confusion. "I'm not telling you to trust me for no reason and I'm not forcing you to do so. It's true that I am a killer, but I haven't the choice as long as I'm still locked in this prison. You're not suppose to trust a single person in here, even if they act friendly to you, don't give them a single ounce of trust or else they'll kill you with it." I then peeked to see him giving a cold glare towards me. "Since I'm the Devil in this prison, no one will so much as think about laying a finger on you as long as you stick with me. Just don't expose that we're brothers to a single soul, got it?"

Trust him for the same reason I shouldn't? His words are too assuring for me to argue or fuss with, yet they don't make since. ... It's just a month. Just thirty days pretending, then I'll be one my way home like little-red riding-hood.

With that very thought lingering in my head I nodded my head. "Okay. I-I trust you." I simply told him, surprisingly causing him to give a small smile.

He stepped closer and glided his right hand over to lay on top of my head, giving my hair a quick ruffle. Just feeling his fingers run through my hair gently like this reminded me of the time he was around. Whenever I would complete a task for him he would always ruffle my hair.

"You haven't changed a bit" My attention snapped to him once I heard those words escape his lips. "Even though you're eighteen, you hadn't grown all that much since the last time I've seen you. What are you? Five foot six? Geez, Kaiko wasn't playing around when she told you hadn't changed a bit." He teased. I couldn't help but feel my face heat up as I began to get embarrassed. "Your cheeks still turn red when I ruffle your hair-" "Nii-San, stop it!" I half-heartedly slapped his arm once I knew I was getting flustered.

He continued to laugh for another minute as I began to pout. Even so, I oddly felt relieved. ... Relieved that he's still the same Nii-San I had before-´ I stopped thinking even further once I felt a soft pressure against my forehead.

Both of his hands were buried inside his pockets as he leaned closer to my height. The feeling of his lips against my forehead caught me off guard, but it only lasted for a quick second.

Soon as he pulled away I stared at him in complete shock. "I knew that'd take your pout away." His voice caused my stomach to feel somewhat queasy, but I quickly shook the feeling away. "Subside from that, anytime we're not in this cell I want you to address me as Akaito. You can't call me Nii-San when we're out there, and although I know it's a forcing habit I want you to try to look past at me being your brother except for when we're in here. If that's too hard to do, then don't talk too much."

"Wait, how am I going to pretend? Do we hold hands all day?" I questioned.

This had caused him stare at me silently. Right when he opened his mouth to say something, the siren rung throughout the building. That along with the sound of the door clicking. "You'll see what I mean, but all I ask is for you to bear with it till we get back. As for now, it's lunch time."

Akaito walked past me and pushed the door open. I quietly followed behind him and stayed close, but as soon as I walked out the cell I saw the rest of inmates walking out of their cells as well. The ones that walked by glared at me viciously. `It's like there's a sign showing that I'm new here.´ I took a dry gulp once I saw the purple-head from earlier walk by and pause to look at me.

His light-blue eyes stared at me as a smirk tugged upon his lips. I looked off to see a guy with hot-pink hair glare at me behind him. "Gakupo, let's hurry and get in line-" "If that line is to get a taste of cutie over here, then I want in." The man cut him off as he stepped closer. Out of fear I took a step back till I felt something grab my waist.

I quickly turned my head to the left and saw Akaito standing dangerously close as his right arm wrapped around my waist. His eyes were sharp like daggers even though I wasn't the one he was giving a death glare to. My eyes widened once I heard the pink-head whisper, "It's the Devil, Gakupo."

"You'll be getting in line to taste your own blood if you don't back the fuck up" Gakupo jolted a little once Akaito began to speak. "He's mine." He hissed one last time before tugging me to start walking with him.

The grip on my waist was a little tight, yet I didn't complain. `I almost forgot about what Luki told me. Other than watching out for Gakupo, He said to watch out for the Devil. ... But the Devil is Akaito.´ I thought nervously to myself as I tried to take a deep breath. `The way he said "He's mine" was so ... possessive. It matched the grip he has on me, and it shocks me to see how quick his attitude changed.´

`Less than five minutes ago he was making fun of me, but the way His attitude changed into something so possessing scares the living hell out of me.´


	3. I warned you

I see people enjoying the story and that makes me extremely happy! Please enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

Akaito told me to walk to the empty table in the middle of the room as he got his lunch. So now I walk towards it with my tray in hand. `I really wanted to just stand by and wait for him instead of walking to the table by myself. It may have been a bit of a short distance, but anything could happen between it.´ I thought nervously to myself as I kept my eyes towards the small rounded table. I was afraid to break contact or else I'll see Gakupo by accident.

Right when I was a mere two steps away from it my body jolted once a familiar Pink-head quickly stepped in front of me. "Whoa, I advise you not to sit there if you value your life." He pointed towards the table. "Come on, you can sit with me and Meito. I just don't want you getting in trouble with the devil-" "O-Oh no. It's fine, Luki." I told him.

Both him and the brunette that walked next to him looked at me as if I was crazy. `Why do they fear him so much?´ I wondered to myself till a question came to mind. "Luki. Since you know more than I do, may I ask why everyone is afraid of Ni- I mean Akaito?" I questioned him, and yet again the two looked at me in a confused manner.

"Who the hell is Akaito?" The brunette said as Luki nodded his head in agreement to the question.

"... I guess to you guys he's the Devil." I clarified, causing them to stare at me wide eyed. `Why does everything I say tend to shock them. "That's his name?! Who knew he had a name!" Luki nearly yelled. I couldn't help but stare at him the say way Meito was. The `are you seriou?´ look.

Walking past the two I sat my tray on the table and took a seat on one of the chairs around it. Once I've done so, I turned to glance at the two standing. "U-Um, it's okay to sit here with me. I'm sure he won't mind." I reassured. They looked at one another cautiously before turning their gaze to me and shrugged their shoulders. And to my success they grabbed the two empty seats across from me and sat their trays on the table.

"I swear, if he so much as breath to us in a threatening way, I'm running back to our table." Meito commented. "Now what gives? You know his name, you're sitting at his table, `and´ asking us to sit here with you." He then rose a brow at me before shaking his head quickly. "Look, I'll tell you as much as I can till Lucifer come walking on over." His light-Brown eyes looked around before leaning forward against the table. "Okay, I've been in here since I was nineteen for a pathetic reason that I won't get into detail with, but when he first came here rumours spread quickly for his reason coming here to begin with. Someone overheard the guards talking about him and said he's in for two attempted murders and a man-slaughter. When the cops found him he was covered in blood. He looked like a devil with all the blood, plus his hair naturally being red as well as his eyes made it worse." He explained till Luki took over.

"Of course the last top-dog of the place is going to snoop out and put an end to the rumour by putting him in check. So one day Big-Al came to his cell during our break and told him to fight him. ... Almost everyone heard the news of a fight between him and Big-Al, so me and Meito saw the whole thing. Soon as Al took the first swing, Devil caught his fist and twisted his arm till it broke with little struggle. He also bashed Al's skull in by stomping on it till he died. After that day, no one fucked with him- I-I didn't say shit." Luki stammered near the end as his eyes wandered off past me.

I turned my head to glance past my shoulders and saw Nii-San standing closely behind me. `H-How long was he standing behind me?´ I thought to myself before I heard him tell me to, "Stand up."

My internal instincts told me to do so or else something would've happened. So I slowly stood from my seat and stepped to the side as I watched him place his tray next to mine and sit in the chair. `Wh-What the? He just took my seat!´ I eyed him for a second till I quickly let it go. `I guess I can find a free chair around here but I'm kind of scared to. I can't just go to someone else's table and take a chai-´ "Wah!" I yelped once I felt a hand pull me down by the waist.

My eyes widened once my back was laid against Nii-San's chest as I sat on his lap. `O-Oh my God.´ "Lord have mercy, I didn't know you were his ... Bitch." Luki trailed off as he pointed to me with an obvious surprised look. "Um, well since you are I'd like to say hi." He then waved at him with shaky hands as Meito glared at Luki in disbelief.

Warm air tickled my ear once I heard him say, " ... Hey." in return. I bit my bottom lip to suppress the upcoming chill that was about to run down my spine. `Control yourself. It's just Nii-San.´ I reminded myself till a pair of arms wrapped themselves around my waist. "Why didn't you eat yet? We only have five minutes till we go back to our cell, idiot." His warm breath tickled my ear once more, causing my body to jitter a little. `Fuck!´ I cursed to myself once I moved against his groin by accident.

"S-Sorry." I shyly mumbled to him once I nervously picked up the plastic spork next to the tray and took a scoop of the mash-potatoes. Shoving the food inside my mouth I kept my eyes on the tray of food that consisted of a scoop of potatoes, a handful of peas, two slices of baloney, and a carton of strawberry milk. `There's no way in hell I'm going to get use to this! It's too awkward!´

After ten minutes of Luki trying to conversate with Akaito and Meito going along with it, the bell had finally rung for us to go back.

We stood from the seat and began walking back once the guards yelled for everyone to go back, and again Akaito wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked, but luckily it took nothing but two minutes to get back inside.

Soon as we did, the guard closed the door behind us. "That wasn't too bad now was it?" My eye twitched once I heard him say that as he walked over towards the corner of the room. "Oh and next time you have a question about me, it's best to ask `Me´ instead." He chuckled a little.

I shook my head to snap myself back to reality and snapped my attention to him till I saw him holding his dick by the toilet. Quickly I held my hand up to cover my eyes from him. "Wh-What in God's name are you doing?!" I shrilled. He lazily answered with `Pissing?´ "Well hurry up!" My cheeks heated up as I remained looking the other way.

"Whatever, I'm just about done anyways."

Right when I heard the sound of the toilet being flushed I removed my hand away from my face and saw him zipping his pants back up.

"Wh-Why did your attitude change so quickly when you walked out of here? And I think you took it a bit far when you made me sit on your lap." I crossed my arms as I tried my best to glare at him. "Besides, learn how to stop blowing by my ear. I'm still your brother, and a boy at that too!" My brows furrowed as I watched him walk over to the bunk bed and sit on the edge of the bottom bunk.

He rolled his crimson eyes Before giving a brief sigh. "I don't want those bastards seeing the side I'll only show to you. That'll be like giving away my weakness, and I'm sorry you felt like I took it too far, but this is for your own good. Besides, I didn't blow on your ear to begin with. ... Either your senses are heightened or you're a virgin entirely." He rested his head on his palm till he eyed me.

I nervously bit my bottom lip and avoided his gaze once my face heated up even more.

"Wait, you're seriously a virgin to everything?" His words stabbed me like a knife because it was true. So I shyly nodded my head to him. "Well that explains a lot." "Oh hush!" I retorted back once he tried to joke. "Relax, Kaito. It's not a bad thing that you are and I won't make fun of you because of it. The only thing I will say is that the other inmates will detect it like how Gakupo did earlier."

Right when he said that name, a disturbing chill ran through my body. "A-Are you serious?" I peeked over to him and saw the red-head nodding his head. "Wait, then how do I make them not notice!?" Panic swelled throughout my body as I fully turned to look at him.

He stared at me for a second before bringing his arms behind his head and laying back on the bed. "I seriously don't want to ruin anything, but it's hard because I don't want you to get raped either. I mean I'd rather have you be willing to something than getting forced into shit by everyone here."

I could feel my lips tug downwards into a pout as I walked over to sit on the bed next to him. My hands quickly clutched onto his shirt with desperation being read on my eyes. "Nii-San, please! I need your help!" I practically whined.

"Kaito, it'll jeopardize out relationship-" "But I don't want to get raped!" I retorted immediately.

His fiery eyes stared into my watery ones before saying, "If you say so. But know that you can't back out."


	4. Hidden Desire

I'm strongly determined and promise to never abandon my stories. I only say this because my most favorite story has been abandoned for four years and it made me realize that I don't ever want to do that. I know some of my stories it's been a while since I've updated them, but they're not abandoned as long as I'm still active. Please enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

My dear little brother, you're doing nothing but making a deal with the Devil. ... No. You're making a deal with a selfish man that goes by the name of "Akaito", but to you his name is "Nii-San". Eyes beautifully blue that can make the sky itself jealous is blind to see my greed. Despite you being here for a month, I'll make sure to keep your heart close with a steel grip by these hands of a killer.

I haven't the clue when I start becoming your stalker. Your protector. Your "Sinner". Was it when I first held you when you were born that I decided to become your protector? Maybe it was the time you began hanging out with your so-called friends that I became your stalker; silently watching you like the protector I am.

Soon as I heard you were getting bullied by high school students when you were in fifth grade, I let my trust in God, go. If he wasn't going to protect you when I wasn't there keeping an eye on your well-being, then I'll grant becoming your Sinner. These fire-filled eyes of mine will grow cold to those who so much as think about hurting an Angel such as yourself.

The type of love I hold for you isn't normal to those around us because I don't love you the way an older brother should. No, not as a best-friend. Not a role-model. And far from a brother, my sweet younger. The love I hold for you is of that of a lover. The type of lover who'd hold you for hours till your tears stop, till your sniffling stop, and till your pain stops.

Brother is here to comfort you.

Since I'm your Sinner, I used these hands to shed the blood of those who caused you to shed tears. It's upsetting to make eyes bright like the sky to rain. I'll be the umbrella to shield you from storm, and I'll be the scarf that warms you with my love.

Brother is here to Protect you.

They were aware of my love for you and searched for a flaw within it. Who are "They"? ...They're the two Wrongs that made you, my beautiful Right.

Father was quick to send me away when it was time for me to go. It wasn't the actions I've done. It was the fact that I've done them for your sake, but I'd love for him to argue with me and say that he wouldn't save an Angel such as yourself. Though he prove to me that he wouldn't by sending you to a place like this, but you're lucky that the type of love I carry is one that'll turn a man like me mad. ... No. I'm already intoxicated into the madness. Would you like a sip of the madness I feel for you? It may be a bit strong to suit your taste. After all, you are fragile.

"T-Take all of my firsts?" His sweetened shy voice filled my ears as I watched him twiddle his fingers. "I'm not ... sure. May I have time to think about it?" Lips pink like strawberries, yet soft like rose petals moved, illuminating words.

I couldn't say no to you if I shown my true self to you, but the way you stick your lip out to pout will always be my weakness to let this mask down and say, "Yes."

Although I'm starving for your everything, I won't allow myself to break you open and tear you down. I'll wait till you open yourself to me willingly, and once you do I'll devour your heart as a whole for I am a beast who's hungry for your love. It's just like your favorite fairy tale, "Beauty and the Beast"

"Remember the time you found a kitten and hid it inside my closet without me knowing it because mom told you that you couldn't keep it?" I glanced at the bluenette, causing his eyes to light up with the memory. "I thought there was a cat that'd come by my window and start making noises, but that was till my room started smelling like animal piss." I laughed. To my success I caused him to crack a smile and laugh as well.

He nodded his head as he continued to laugh. "I remember how you walked into my room with the cat in your arms. I was so scared that you were going to tell mom to the point I started crying as soon as I saw you walking in with him." The sound of his laughter filled my heart with further joy.

"You should've known that I'd never tell on you. I'm not like Kaiko who'd tell on you just for the hell of it, though I did make you take it to the pet-shelter." I added.

"As much as I wanted to keep him, I was happy he had a place to stay. You even made sure he got adopted by checking up on him. ... I forgot to say Thank you now that I think about it." his eyes lowered as he recalled the memory. I only shook my head and gave a small smile.

"It's my job to make sure you're happy in the end of things. If you're not, then I'm either not there, stopped caring, or I'm doing a half-assed job keeping you satisfied."

If you're not happy, then neither am I. I want to be the only one who can keep you happy. Even when I'm not around, I want you to know that I'll forever want to be the "Only" one because I know I'm able to grant you a smile through your hardship. ... I love you. I love you. I "want" you all to myself, and you know why?

Because Brother is a Selfish-Man.

Brother is here to Love your Flaws.

You've no idea the countless times I've dreamt of our parents, including Kaiko, getting into an incident and dying, leaving me to take custody of you. Together you and I would live in a perfect world without them. Every time I would come home from work you would run to me and welcome me home with both your words and beauty. You would look absolutely adorable standing on your toes trying to kiss either my cheek or lips.

We'd be the picture-perfect couple you and I; sadly God detected all the sins within my dream and ceased it from happening. Mostly because I hold all of your sins to leave you innocent.

I lust after your body every time any part of skin is shown. Once a piece of skin is shown, I'll become greedy and crave to see more. Oh yes, even when I'm fed more of your flawless porcelain skin, I'll become a Glutton and keep craving even when I'm not starving anymore. Let me graze my lips against your skin as you sprawl your body out for me. I'll be glad to suck the tender flesh that is your inner thighs when you sexily spread your legs, welcoming me to the forbiddeness of your fruit.

I'll cause your chest to rise and fall with nothing but heavenly moans escaping your swollen lips caused by all of our kissing. Oh how I'll love feeling your smaller hands clutch my hair for mercy when I trail the warm-wetness of my tongue from your rosie bud of your chest, down to past your torso, past your beautiful flat-stomach, and to a place that'll make your head fly back if I so much as blow my breath on it.

Near the end of our session of teasing in foreplay, trust me for when I say our bodies will be entwined with your arms hooked around my neck whispering sweet nothing's into my ear as your legs rest on either of my sides, shyly telling me to go deeper, and screaming my name till everyone know who I am.

We're not going to stop fucking till your body know who it belongs to. Just like the saying Of Daddy's little girl; you're Brothers little boy-, "N-Nii-San, are you okay?" My mind snapped back to reality once I heard Kaito call to me. I looked over to see him looking back at me. "You were daydreaming pretty heavily. Did you not get enough sleep lately?" He questioned.

`Damn he's cute when he's concerned.´ "Not really, but you don't have to worry. I'll be taking a nap in about a minute." I calmly responded.

Before I could think about closing my eyes, his voice rang in my ears once more. "Um, Nii-San? Wh-When you wake up, I'll tell you my decision, Okay?" His cheeks grew a little pink as he averted his eyes towards his feet. So I told him a simple "Okay" in response. Even though I've said such thing, I received his answer just by the way he acted just now.


	5. Shattered mask, open truth

Wow, I'm super happy you guys liked the last chapter. And Rinrin, thank you for your feedback; same goes for everyone else. I've been busy trying to create the perfect character for Akaito to the point I got passionate about it, but I didn't mean for the chapter to be a tear-jerker. Anyway, please enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

My knees were crouched against my chest as my back was leaned against the wall. Dell came by not too long ago to check up on me and give a bag of potato chips he smuggled away from the Wardens lounge, though I didn't open it just yet. I wanted to open it once Nii-San wakes up; that way I can share it with him. `I'm pretty sure he could use a break from the cafeteria food they serve here.´ I thought to myself as I watched his sleeping form to my right.

Despite the scary vibe he gave earlier, I feel more relaxed when we're in this cell away from the pressure of others. Especially seeing how peaceful he looks in his sleep. `I may not know what he have done to be here in the first place, but I still find it sad how father never told me the address of this facility so I could write him letters. ... But why would Kaiko have contact with him and not tell me?´ I could feel my brows furrow as I began questioning.

"Why don't Mom and Dad mention you when it's our birthday? ... It just gets sadder and sadder each year we celebrate. And you said Kaiko tells you how I'm doing, but why didn't she tell me She was in contact with you?" I spoke to him as his eyes remained shut. "It's like they're hiding you from me. Do they even know that I'm here with you?-" I paused from speaking any further once I saw him stir in his sleep.

Slowly a hand glided towards his face, rubbing his eyes as he carefully began to sit up.

Butterflies tickled the inside of my chest in what I assume to be excitement. So I quickly glanced to my left and grabbed the room-temperatured can and brought it over as soon as he opened his eyes, revealing a shade of crimson that matched his hair.

"H-Here." I held the can of soda out to him. He eyed the can in confusion, then looked back at me.

"How the hell did you get that? And most importantly; why are you giving this to me?" He cautiously took the can and examined it as if it was futuristic device. A side of me wanted laugh at the way he was looking at it as the other side just felt bad. `I can only imagine how much he missed out on while being in here.´

Hugging my knees back to my chest I rested my head on them and stared at him. "Luki asked Dell to give this to me, ... but I wanted to give it to you as a birthday gift even though it's not much. Even though I'm a little late, I hope you enjoy it. S-So ... Happy Birthday, Nii-San." I tried my best to not stutter as much as a rush of shyness swept through me.

Heat rushed to my face once I saw him sit the can to the side and scoot closer to me. `Why does my face heat up when he gets closer to me? Maybe it's me trying to catch up to the fact that I'm actually sitting here with my brother.´ His fingers ran through my hair gently. `Do killers have hands this gentle? If so, then they must be good at acting.´

"Always know that whatever you give will forever be enjoyed by me. Especially a gift such as a can of soda." He gave a small deep-chuckle, causing the butterflies inside my chest to tickle even more. "It's relaxing to see how you're still considerate of others" I moved my head so my face was buried between my knees, yet his fingers remained entwined within my hair. "A-As long it's you, I'll let you take all of my ... firsts." I buried my face deeper within my knees as I said that. The air around me felt like flames.

`... I can't face him saying such thing. To tell my own brother that he's allowed to take all of my firsts to his face is unthinkable. ... It's incest.´ The thought haunted my mind. `I'm actually not sure of the emotion I'm feeling at the moment. Is it disgust? Am I repulsed?´ My heart thumped against my chest like a fist banging against a door. Eyes shut tightly trying to rid the feeling. `I don't like this feeling.´

Gentle strokes stopped completely as his hand slowly slipped down from my hair, grazing his fingers past my cheek, and stopping at my chin to grab it. Carefully he pulled my face away from my knees towards his direction, yet I kept my eyes shut. "It's okay to not open your eyes, so just listen to my voice." His hand remained on my chin. "I understand that your nerves are a little messed up after being placed here and now agreeing to engage into things with me, but know there will be nothing to be afraid of now that you're with me. I know how Luki and Meito told you about the incident when I first came here, but know that I had no choice "But" to hurt that guy or else he would have killed me first. I only keep my guard to protect myself, and now that you're here, I'll be protecting you first before myself."

`He only hurt them to protect himself?´

"I don't like confusing you because it only leads to pain, so allow me to tell you why I'm here." My eyes snapped open once I heard that very sentence. His eyes softened a little before he furrowed his brows. "Those punks who were bullying you was the cause of me being here. I was so fed up seeing you come home crying to the point I decided to settle it myself. Especially if father wasn't going to do anything. So one day when I was walking to school my friend Mikuo texted me saying that he saw the high schoolers who were picking on you and overheard their conversation. So he managed to get close enough to record what they were saying and send it to me."

Akaito's P.O.V.

I paused to take a deep breath once I felt my blood boil with the same anger I held in the past.

"They were talking about waiting by your school till you came out to snatch you up and ... Molest you. Soon as I heard that part I immediately began running the opposite direction towards your school as fast as I could. Especially knowing how your school released you early that day." His eyes widened as he silently listened. "Before I could even get to your school I caught them walking out the convenient store that was down the street from it and ran up to them. Well, more like charged head on into them."

"I let anger blind me completely when I was fighting them to the point I didn't watch my actions. I snatched one of their baseball bats and began swinging and swinging till someone pulled me away. Once my senses came back, I noticed how a crowd of people surrounded us while the police was busy trying to break me away. ... Two of them were still bleeding while the other was laying faced down. I'm still not sure that guy died or not, but I don't really care now that I know they hadn't messed with you since." Waterpooling eyes glistened the more he stared at me in shock.

If he cries, I'll kiss each tear that breaks free from his eyes. Then again I won't allow eyes like the sky to rain. Not when I'm here to prevent it.

He parted his lips to speak, but not a sound escaped between them. It was right then that I slipped my hand away from his chin and wrapped my arms around his crouched body to bring him into my embrace. Soon as I wrapped my arms around him I felt a warm drop land on my arm.

His body trembled beneath my embrace as flawless cheeks reddened in what I guessed to be frustration. They were wet with drops of rain, showing me each emotion he was feeling through them. `He hasn't grown a bit, and I'm overjoyed to know this. ... He's still my little boy from when I left. It's as if someone preserved his perfection during my absence, but his perfections would just be him as a whole.´ I carefully leaned forward, gliding my lips close to his damp cheeks.

Seeing how he didn't back away, I then pressed my lips against his surprisingly warm skin, riding a tear away. `Don't cry for knowing why I'm here´ I left a trail of kisses as I kept making my way up `I should be the one crying because you're actually here with me´ A hand unconsciously came up to the back of his head once I pressed my lips against the corner of his eye.

I slowly pulled away and saw that his tears had stopped, or had I kissed all of them away?

"You're too beautiful to cry, Kaito." I unconsciously said to him. Quickly I caught myself but decided not to take it back.

He continued to stare at me as the redness of his cheeks lightened a little to a soft color. Rosie lips quivered as he said, "O-Okay." I was fully aware of my facade cracking and opening, But a side of me didn't care all too much. Maybe that side who doesn't care is the me beneath this mask called "Big-Brother". The selfish man beneath the mask is breaking free to the point he was able to lay gentle kisses on his forbidden skin. To utter sweetness so his sacred ears could hear.

This being before me is the one causing me to break this mask. ... I "want" to break it off so I could drown him in my sea of love.

"H-How could they not tell me after all this time? Why did Kaiko get contact with you and leave me clueless about it?! Y-You saved me, ...so why does everyone keep you away from me like a secret? They don't mention you when it's our birthday, whenever I ask about you neither one of them answers me, and they act like you never existed to begin with! H-How ... Could mom forget about her own child? H-How could father let you stay in here this long? He's second to top lawyer in Japan-" "I can't take it anymore" I cupped his face in my hands and pulled it upwards, leaning my face closer to his

Brushing my nose past his I grazed my lips against his soft ones to tease myself. `You continued to tempt me with your words. Every word you mutter out these heavenly lips cracks my mask even further. Now look what you've done. ... You smashed it in a single blow.´ softly I pressed against his lips and quickly became intoxicated by his taste.

It feels like I'm holding a rose and kissing it's petals. Soft. Fragile. Sacred. If I am, then this room must have turned into a garden. If not, then my love for him really must be maddening.

Since I'm stuck in this madness called, "Love" I shall leave a letter to you. Not one that asks about about the weather or our family; but a love-letter specially addressed to you. Can you read it? Because I sealed the written words within my lips.

After five seconds of eternity, I parted from him.

My hands remained cupping his now flushed face as I looked at him longingly. "You ask why I'm such a secret" I started. "It's because loving my younger brother is a sin. ... I'm in love with my younger brother. You probably know him. His name is Kaito." I teased near the end.

By the look on his face he looked as if he just seen a ghost, yet his skin remained flushed.

"N-Nii ... San" He breathed out in a whisper-like tone. "loves m-me?"

The corners of my lips tugged upwards hearing him call me in such tone. So I nodded my head to his question, causing the shade of his cheeks to deepen. "I love you, and it frustrates me to know there isn't a stronger word than Love, but it'll have to do till I find one, my sweet younger." I cooed to him.

"B-B-But we're brothers!" "Does that really matter? Love doesn't have have a face or gender, and it just so happened that I love you. ... More than myself." He tried to fuss. "This may be the last time I'll ever see or hear your voice, so I beg of you to let me love you within the month you are here. Then maybe I'll be able to die happily in here-" (smack! s.f.x.) He quickly smacked his hand over my mouth as he shut his eyes.

"Please, don't talk about dying. J-Just listen to me a don't talk!" He said in a panicky tone. "I'm just so confused. I don't know anything anymore, and everyone just keep the answers from me as if I'm better off not knowing. E-Especially something as big as N-Nii-San ... Being in love with me." My heart softened once I saw his eyes open, looking at me with desperation in his eyes. "I-I don't hate you. Its just that I'm lost towards you, and since I am, I need you to tell me everything. Just promise to not keep anything from me, a-and I'll let you Love me" I opened my mouth to say something till he continued. "Please promise me, Nii-San."

The softness in his voice melted me once again. I could never say no to him.

I nodded my head in a agreement, causing him to fall against my chest. Quickly I caught him and pulled him back to see his eyes close. `Dammit, don't tell me He fainted´ I thought to myself before bringing a pillow over. Gently I laid his body on the bed fully and place a hand on his head to feel his temperature. `He's burning up. ... Probably fainted from stress.´

I turned to grab the folded up blanket near the end of the bed and paused once I saw the aluminum can of soda. `He should drink it when he wakes back up. Till then, I'll let him sleep´ The thought roamed in my head as I grabbed the blanket and began covering his body with it.

"Brother is here to tuck you in for the night."


	6. Heated

In truth, I'm going to retire writing Len x Kaito stories and focus on pairings like AkaitoxKaito, GakupoxKaito, etc... . Once I finish closing my stories that do consist of Len and Kaito, I'll be starting with my series with Akaito and what not. This notification will be going to my other stories as well. So please enjoy this new chapter

* * *

**Chapter 6: Truth shall lock me **

* * *

What I've come to realize within the past four days is that time is something that is unknown. It seems as though no one in here count the hours, only days. Well ... unless you were unfortunate to be on death-row, but that was something Akaito told me. He also taught me how to know which ones are murderers or rapists. He said it's all based off their personality. Like Luki for instance; he has a strangely bright personality despite him being here, so it's mostly depicted that he's a psycho which happened to be true.

Ever since he promised to tell me the truth, I've been finding out things I never knew before. Like how he broke his leg on purpose when he was eleven to stay at home and play with me for two weeks. I admit that I looked at him funny when he first told me, but I quickly laughed it off. After all, it makes since knowing how he's in love with me.

He holds a lot of secrets for one person. One I found interesting was when he told me how he start writing poetry dedicated to me once he started going through puberty. I never knew the notebook he always wrote in were filled with poetry this whole time. When he left his notebook still sat on his desk untouched, unmoved, and unopened by everyone. His room was left exactly the way it was when he last walked in it. I guess you can say we preserved it like a memory; though there were plenty of times I stood outside his door, hesitantly deciding whether to open the door or not-

I paused from my thought once I saw that the guy in front of me was done with the phone, so I took a step forward and grabbed the handle. "Make sure to dial one first or else the call won't go through." Dell told me as he stood next to it. I nodded my head before dialing the number.

Akaito stood in the doorway as he waited for me to be done, despite knowing that Dell was here incase anything happens.

Placing the phone up to my ear I heard the phone Buzz twice before it picked up. "Akaito, I can't keep accepting your collect calls. Money doesn't grow on trees you know?" "Kaiko-Chan?" I called out her name, making her pause from speaking. `So she was in contact with him after all.´ "It's Kaito, not Nii-San." I clarified.

The sound of her choking on her breath filled the phone. "Kaito?! How are you-? I mean what in God's name are you doing calling me from Prison?! What did you do?!" She yelled in a panicky tone. "Never mind, I'll just ask mom after I'm done talking with you. ... How long have you been in there, Kaito?" The sound of her voice relaxed me a little, but I knew I shouldn't get too comfortable.

"A-About four days, but that's not important" I started. "I didn't call you to tell how I'm here or ask how you're doing; I'm calling to tell you that I found out that you lied to me for all these years." My eyes closed for a second as I took a deep breath. "How could you not tell me that you were in contact with Nii-San? ... Whenever I asked about him you would always say `I don't know´ or `I wish I knew how to contact him´ and you know what, Kaiko? What kind of older sister lies to their younger brother?"

She remained silent for a while. I knew she was taken aback from my words, but I was too angry to even care.

After a minute or two she spoke again. "Kaito, I had to. We "All" had to lie in order to keep you away from him! He's not right in the head and because he's not, we try to make sure you're not in contact with him. Besides; he's dangerous!" "You call a man protecting me from getting kidnapped and molested, dangerous!? And you have the nerve to say he's not right in the head?!" My voice rose as my face began heating up. "How could you live with yourself saying all this stuff about Nii-San and yet talk to him as if you care?! Even once I heard the truth about Akaito, I couldn't hate or be disgusted by him because he's still my brother. ... I don't know why I'm not disgusted, but all I know is that he's not a bad man as you and Dad portray him to be."

`What am I saying? More importantly, why am I getting so mad?´ I lowered my eyes as I clutched onto the phone a bit tighter but relaxed a little once I turned my head to peek at him past my shoulder. He leaned against the wall with his arms crossed to his chest. Crimson eyes were glued on me as he caught me glancing at me. Since he did, his lips tugged upwards into a small smile.

My heart thumped against my chest as I felt my stomach churn. "... He's a kind man who doesn't want to hurt me. Akaito is gentle. He's sweet like honey, protecting like a gun and shield, and tough like nails. He's full of so much love, Kaiko" I mumbled. `My heart. I want it to stop beating like this. ... It's not right.´

_You know it's wrong._

"But his love is incest. I understand you're upset, but this isn't right. Akaito fought three guys and nearly killed one because he can't control his feelings towards you." She spoke a bit more calmer as she took a deep breath. Even though I listened to her, I couldn't break my gaze on Akaito; and neither could my heart.

_Don't let your morals slip._

"B-But love makes you do crazy things, right? It's better to get molested by him than those guys who tried to bully me, don't you think?" I uttered into the phone. I honestly didn't know what the hell I was saying, and it was pretty clear that Kaiko didn't know either. "Kaito, do you even hear yourself? Snap out of it!" She yelled.

_It's incest. It's a sin you shouldn't indulge in. Don't follow into it, boy._

`I want to snap out of it. I really want my heart to stop!´ "Kaiko. I'll forgive you as long as you understand how confused I am. That's all I ask of you, and that's the only thing I'll ask from you." I could feel my grip on the phone tightened. "I don't know what's wrong with me; after being brought here My mind is all scrambled. If anything happens, please forgive me."

She was about to speak but paused for a second. "... I don't-, never mind. Just be careful, okay? I'll try seeing if I can visit you sometime during this weekend. Hang in there, Kaito. I know you'll follow the right way-" "I'm sorry, but your twenty minutes are up." I jolted once Dell snatched the phone away and held it out to the person behind me.

I took a second to process what just had happened and slowly began walking out the phone room.

`Wh-What's wrong with me? I was just confused and didn't know what I was saying, is all.´

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Me and Nii-San walked back inside our cells once dinner was over. I'm still not fully use to being alone with him ever since he ... kissed me. Stealing my first kiss in a forbidden way, but when he did I didn't move away. I was fully aware that he was my brother, but something in the kiss didn't allow me to move. I still don't know what it was to this very moment.

"Are you okay?" I jerked once I felt a hand lay on my shoulder. My eyes wandered to my right to see him lifting a brow at me before shaking his head. "Sorry." He mumbled as he slipped his hand away, making his way over towards the bunk bed.

Out of no where I grabbed him by the back of his shirt causing the both of us to widen our eyes in shock. Especially me.

Crimson eyes stared at me, causing the air to feel hotter than usual. "I, uh ... . I don't know what I'm doing." I whispered beneath my breath as my grip slowly loosened. "Nii-San. Why do you Love me when you know it's a Sin?" I finally asked the red-head. "Aren't you at least a little disgusted by the thought of doing things with m-me?"

I truly didn't know the emotion I was feeling. Every time I'm alone with him my chest feel like it's swelling and it scares me. Is it possible to feel like he's bringing my heart down to its knees without doing much? I could run away and ask for a new cell and yet my feet stays in their place as my mouth is sewn from the thought of asking.

"I never found you disgusting a single day in my life. Besides, love is something that happens whether you're committing a sin or blessing" He then leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. "It's unstoppable and its something that you can't run from. Even when you know it's wrong, it simply can't be helped."

There goes Nii-San being wise again. He always been like that.

"Why does everything you say always sound so ... right? Like I can't argue against anything you say whether I wanted to or not."

This caused him to give a small chuckle. "That's because the ones who went through hell the most says the smartest things; only because they don't want others to experience the same pain as them. I also try thinking ahead and get an idea of what a person will say or feel; that way I can avoid hurting another and provide help." I opened my mouth to say something till he quickly continued. "And no. The only thing I've been through was carrying a heavy burden ever since I was ten. I remember meeting with my group of friends in elementary and Leon asked, `Who do you want to marry when you get older? I already asked everyone and I chose Lola-Chan!´. So I quickly responded with a big grin on my face, `My bride will be Kaito! He'll have my babies and we'll be happy!´" He explained.

Once again my heart pounded against my chest in a hard thump. I shifted uncomfortably at the feeling and brushed it off.

"It was then that I found out by my friends reaction that wanting your little brother to be your bride was wrong. That and the fact that boys can't bear children's; so I kept it a secret from everyone except my later friend, Mikuo. Of course he didn't accept the idea of incest, but he understood the type of love I felt. Even so I still kept the same burden I had and Mom and Dad finding out didn't help much either, but I will tell you one thing that made me happy for the past couple of days." He paused for a second, tugging the corners of his lips upward into a soft smile as he walked closer to me. A hand glided over to my waist and wrapped itself around me, pulling me closer. "It's the fact that your stuttering calmed down ever since I kissed you, Kaito."

It was right then that I was lost for words. There was nothing that I "could" say in response to it.

As I continued trying to process his words he slowly leaned closer to my face. My eyes widened in shock from what was about to come. Even though I couldn't move, the only part of me that was- was my heart. It raced faster and faster in every inch he closed between us. If I knew better, I'd say it was about to explode inside my chest.

"Akai...to" I breathed out till his lips pressed against my own.

I know time is something that doesn't matter around here; but it felt like it just froze. `Akaito. My heart will explode if you don't stop!´ I screamed desperately inside my mind and yet I stayed still. `My face is already burning up; please tell me it's a fever-´ "O-Ow- Mm!" A pair of teeth lightly bit down on my bottom lip, causing me to gasp at the sudden pain. But as soon as I did, he pushed a warm-wetness between the walls of my lips.

`T-Tongue?!´ I placed my hands on his chest, clutching onto the thin fabric of his shirt. My taste buds sparked as his tongue roamed across my own before sucking on it lightly. `O-Oh God ...´ Immediately my knees grew weak and gave out. His grip around my waist tightened so I wouldn't fall completely. Despite almost falling, my eyes began to betray me once they start fluttering shut. The heat is too much to bear.

Soon as I closed my eyes my body automatically began picking up in my other senses. The spiciness of his tongue sent shockwaves of sparks inside my mouth as he continued to explore my wet cavern. The taste matched his personality so perfectly. Passionately spicy like a Habenero pepper, yet the heat within his lips was something that I couldn't ignore. Whatever it was it made my heart feel like it's melting. The spiciness of his tongue added onto the heat like a sinful bonus.

Beats after beats filled my ears and I knew they belonged to me.

Before I could melt even further he slowly pulled away, causing my eyes to open back up but only halfway. His crimson eyes pierced into my own as I saw a string of saliva connect us till he quickly leaned in and lick the rest off my lips.

After he had done so, a smirk crept upon his features. "You're very attractive when you're enjoying yourself. If you'd like I can keep going?" He offered, sending butterflies in my stomach.

`His heat. I can't get over the heat I experienced. Its so wrong, but it felt so ... Good.´ I then averted my eyes for a second to regain myself.

"What's wrong with me?" I lastly mumbled.


	7. THIS IS A NOTIFICATION

_I guess I should have been more specified in my last chapter. _

_For people who are (JUST) reading this; I'll be having a temporary retirement on LenxKaito stories._

_I'll be doing a (Temporary) retirement on KaitoxLen stories because I've grown bored of them now and can't focus properly. I'd figure it would be nice to take a break from them and focus on other couples for a while till my boredom is over. I will continue with the ones I have now because that is a necessity. As for the sequel to "The fleeing of the Blue Oni" , I'm still debating whether to do it or not because sequels aren't really known for being "As" good as the first._

_Best believe once I'm done with my new series of writing I'll immediately post new stories of Kaito and Len at a rapid pace, faster updates, etc._

_Do know this Notification is/Will be sent to my other stories._

_I'm not too precise how long it'll be, but the longest will be six months to a year. I do apologize to the for the inconvenience._


	8. overwhelmed

I must thank all of you for your feedback on the announcement, it actually made me happy. I hope all of you enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Overwhelmed**

* * *

We stayed in our position as my hands remained on his chest to keep the small distance. It was mostly a breather to help calm down the rapid pace my heart. `Seriously. What am I doing?´ That only sentence roamed throughout my head over an over like a broken record as my hands began clutching onto the fabric of his shirt. "Wh-What's wrong with me?" I looked up to meet his agonizing gaze.

I laughed nervously as I shifted uncomfortably beneath his arms. "Look at me getting all caught up! ... Th-This is bad." I then mumbled.

He kept the same unchanged look on his face. It was completely expressionless as if he was silently trying to figure me out. Even though I'm wearing clothes, I feel so exposed by his eyes. As if they're burning past the thin wall of fabric and inside of me. That was till he began speaking.

"Is it really that bad? How can you be so sure that something is bad? Or are you just going by what society says is wrong?" His arms slipped away from my waist and guided his hands over to grasp onto my own. "There's nothing wrong you, but I will tell you what's causing your confusion." The warmth of his hands made me realize how cold my own was. "Your mind is fighting with the feelings in your heart. The mind is always filled with rules given by society, but it's up to your heart to decide whether something is wrong or not. So it's good to listen carefully and pay attention to it." He explained.

"Listen carefully? B-But it's the only thing I've been listening to ever since you kissed me, Akaito!" I quickly became flustered, but then paused for a second once I realized that I called him by his name for the first time. Biting my lip, I quickly shook it off. "E-Every single time you touch me or stare at me it's like you rip out my heart and bring it up to my ears to hear it beating! I don't even know what the heck I'm saying sometimes and it feels like I'm going crazy!" I closed my eyes tightly as I shouted.

I could feel my face heat up in frustration. How did I know it was frustration? Simply because I could feel my head aching. `It was highly rare to have rose my voice like that, but whenever I did I would easily get a migraine. But what is there to get frustrated about?´ My head buzzed.

After taking a deep breath I slowly opened my eyes to see Akaito move one of my hands over to his chest. He held it close against him till I began to feel something beat beneath my palm. "Does it feel similar to how you feel when I'm close to you?" His voice was whisper-Like. But after he said such thing I couldn't help but pay attention to how it felt. `Its beating fast against his chest, ... Just like mine.´ My eyes then softened a little as I nodded my head to his question.

"You don't have to say it nor agree, but is it possible that you may feel a little something for me in return?" It was then that my eyes widened along with my heart thumping against my chest in one hard pound. "Whichever your answer may be; know that I'll still love you no matter what. Only because I can't simply stop loving someone as sweet as you, okay? I love yo-" "No! No! No! Don't say that!" I quickly panicked as I yanked my hand away and slapped it against his mouth.

The same butterflies from before came swelling inside my chest rapidly.

He took a step forward, causing me to take a step back in fear. The red-head noticed this and began walking forward as my hands continued to cover his mouth. My feet stumbled backwards the more he came closer till my back made contact with a wall. `No...´

Before I could even think of running to my left he smacked my hand away from his mouth and quickly wrapped his arms around me, completely closing the small gap between us in an embrace. His left arm wrapped around my body as his right held my head gently.

"Please don't run away from me anymore."

Such small sentence caused my thought of running away to vanish. My body stilled in his grasp as the fluttering in my chest was replaced with a new feeling. One I never felt before. `Warmth.´ The temperature matched the wet substance that slid down my cheek.

"If I am the cause of your pain, then please allow me to apologize for as many times until you forgive me." He whispered once more. I couldn't help but ignore his words because the only person who should be apologizing is me. He hid his feelings away to keep me happy when I was younger. Day by day I would unknowingly tease him when he would sit back and treat me like his little-brother. He's not my cause of pain; I'm his. And now I'm blindly running away from him now that I know the truth. `I-I'm so selfish! ´ I began sniffing softly as my eyes stung with salted tears.

_It's a sin. Don't do it._

"I-I'm so sorry. I'm truly sorry that I'm a burden to you." I sobbed into his chest openly. "I-I hadn't changed a b-bit, but that's okay because Nii-San always forgive me. Even when I know it must pain him in the inside to forgive me all the time I blindly walk over your feelings. ... It's not fair. I'm such a gullible idiot who feeds into the cheap lie everyone feeds me, and every time I do, I hurt you. I-I could've looked for you myself and find out what prison you were in!" The tears fell harder the more I continued. "I could've talked to you throughout the years you were gone! Celebrate our birthday together! But I was stupid enough to not take matters into my own hands and look for you." His grip on me loosened enough so I could bring my hand up to wipe the tears off my cheek.

_Stop falling into it. Life won't be normal this way._

As I tried to stop crying he bent down till he was kneeling on the floor, looking at me. Both of his hands were on either side of my waist.

The more I stared into his gaze, the more I began calming down.

Akaito's P.O.V.

Everything about him is beautiful. The way his eyelashes appear longer when they're wet with tears. They make the color of his eyes stand out far much more. Both cheeks and nose are red from all the crying he done. As much as I hate seeing him cry in general, he needed to let this one out.

"Kaito" I spoke in a calm tone; trying to make him feel at ease. "Stop beating yourself up. You're not an idiot. You're something beyond my comprehension. At times I wonder if you're just and Angel without wings, but then my mind snaps back and think, `Ah, that's right. This is something better than any Angel in the heavens. It's my little brother´. Everything is not your fault, nor will it ever be. You have to understand that everything happens for a reason in this world. Beating yourself up won't make anything better; it'll just make you feel low." I then gave a small smile to the bluenette.

Cautiously he brought a hand away from his face and shakily glided it downward towards mine. Carefully he pressed his palm against the side of my cheek as he bit his bottom lip. Only I would know that-that was a nervous habit.

I gladly accepted the small contact and moved my right hand off his hip and lied it upon of his, intertwining our fingers together as I rubbed my cheek against the heat of his palm.

His cheeks flushed into a deep shade of red in an instant. A small surge of happiness flowed throughout my heart once I finally saw him give a small smile in return. "There goes that missing smile. I'm happy to see it returned for my sake." I then caused him to laugh a little. "Oh my. This must be an extraordinary day because the laugh has returned as well. Today's News shall be interesting for everyone because Kaito's smile and laugh has returned."

I'm happy with just seeing him smile. Even if it's just for a split second; I'll still be satisfied with just that.

He paused for a moment and looked at me for a long time before slowly crouching down till he was sitting on my lap. I rose my brow at the bluenette.

Bringing his other hand on my shoulder he closed his eyes and began leaning forward. It was then that I got the idea of the situation and gave a quick chuckle to myself. `So cute.´

I didn't wait for a second once I crashed my lips against his in a single groan. Even though I already kissed him not too long ago, I still missed the feeling of kissing these sweet petals. I'm hooked on them Like heroin.

This wasn't as heated as the last, but it was full of passion. Sadly my fun ended once he broke away for a second.

It honestly took every ounce of strength to not attack him. To not pin him against the floor and rip his clothes off. The thought of having his soft lips sweetly wrapping around my co- "I-I think ... I'm in love with you." Deafening words struck my ears unexpectedly.

I stared at the blushing bluenette trying to process what he said; what words escaped those lips. But that was till he repeated himself.

"I-I think ... I love you."


	9. Wrath Part: 1

Awesome to see you all loving the story. As always, please enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Wrath Part: 1**

* * *

I walked down the hall with Akaito to go outside to the courtyard. Usually he kept me inside the building when it was activity-hour, but ever since last night, he suddenly asked if I wanted to go outside today. I was more than happy to. Even if I was in Prison, I'm still somewhat excited to get to smell the fresh air and look at the sky. "Hey, Kaito!" I heard my name get called, so I looked to my right to see both Luki and Meito walking up to the side of us. The pink-head stared at me for a second till his eyes widened. "You're glowing, sweetie! I thought you two seemed closer." He pointed to both me and Akaito.

Right when he said that I felt Akaito's grip around my waist tighten a little, followed by an audible chuckle.

`I wonder what his thought would be if he knew we were brothers.´ I gave a small smile to Akaito once we glanced at one another. `It may be my imagination, but feel like I can see hurt in his eyes, or they may be a reflection of what I feel deep down inside myself. ... My time inside here is already going by. I must make the most of my time with him till I'm sent back.´ I thought quietly to myself. "Neh, Akaito. May we just hang around inside for a bit today?" I asked the red-head.

He rose a brow before he began to question. That was till a certain man stepped in front of us and tugged me by the arm, causing me to almost fall to the floor. `What the?!´

"You can let the Devil get his fresh air while me and you stay inside. Yuma is in the infirmary after catching a cold, so we can hang out inside my cell." Gakupo cooed to me as I winced at the amount of pressure he was placing on my wrist. "Pl-Pleas let go; you're actually hurting me." I partially whined to him. Luki took a step forward to do something, but Meito placed a hand in front of him and shook his head `No´. I was about to wonder why he stopped him till I saw Akaito take a step forward to stand in front of me.

His eyes were red, yet they were cold once I looked into them. The smile he had not too long ago vanished instantaneously. `Nii-San ...´

"You know, I'm actually not going to run away because I feel that the Ol'Devil has gone soft. I mean look! You befriended those two stooges ever since you began hanging around this little cutie. If this is your soft spot" Gakupo came a bit closer so that his breath tickled my neck. Automatically my body shifted uncomfortably, but he kept a firm grasp on me so I wouldn't move away. "Then allow me to both destroy you "And" steal him away. Don't like it? Then we can fight about it-" "Is he hurting you Kaito?" He simply said, causing all of us to get confused.

Quickly I snapped out of it and shyly nodded my head "Yes"

It was then that I saw the pain coming forth in his eyes as he stepped even closer along with the corner of his lips tugging into a bittersweet smile. "I'll never understand those who can easily hurt someone as angelic as him. I guess I can understand in a way because there are three type of beings in his world" The more he stepped closer, the more I could feel Gakupo's grip loosen. "There are the innocent ones who stays preserved in peace, but then come the ones who preys upon such divine being with the intention of shattering their everything. Then comes that one motherfucker! That crazy motherfucker! This- This Protecting motherfucker who puts an end to the Piece! Of! Shit! Who dare to hurt this innocent ... blessing."

His grip on me was completely gone once Akaito was done yelling, so I hurriedly ran over to where Luki and Meito was standing. `I know I've seen Akaito's opposite side, but this was something I couldn't comprehend´ I thought to myself till I heard Meito mumble, "The Devil's Wrath is no joke."

Gakupo's face went pale as soon as Akaito grabbed a handful of his shirt. "I'm not going to kill you in front of him, but trust me. I will fuck you up till you die the next time you so much as look at him. Think about him! Breath next to him; it'll be your blood I soak in next. ... Better yet, I'll let him handle you." He then let go of his shirt as the rest of us looked behind him to a guy with hot-pink hair glare at him with cat-like green eyes.

Right when Gakupo turned around his eyes widened once they met the other male, but once he hurriedly walked towards him- (Smack! s.f.x.) he quickly punched the purple-head across the face, making blood fly out of his mouth. "Attention, Everyone! Attention!" The guy yelled, causing the other inmates to stop and stare, even though they already were.

"Almost forgot to tell you. That's my cousin Yuma. He always had crush on that scumbag for some odd reason; then he gave me the cold shoulder because Gakupo tried getting at me instead of him. I'm pretty sure he's over it now." Luki explained as Akaito walked over to us. "I told him repeatedly that he's not worth it, but man! Seeing Yuma this heated up is giving me good thoughts about what's coming Gakupo's way." He then snickered to himself.

Now that he mentions it, I kind of want to what's going to happen. So I tapped on Akaito's shoulder and grabbed his attention. "Can we see this and leave once it's over?"

Immediately he nodded his head and faced Yuma again.

"This man! Oops! I'm sorry! I meant, Bitch" He started "He got me fucked up because I've been trying my all to show that I love him, and yet he ignores me and try to get with my cousin, and now the Devil's mate! He's nothing but a man-whore who rapes, chase after new inmates, and harass people! Now that I caught him in a lie, I'm about to get payback-" He then quickly turned him around and put Gakupo in a headlock. "So till my heart repairs and have the Will to forgive him, the people who got raped by him has the opportunity to rape him back to fulfill both yours and my revenge on this cheating, lying, pathetic bitch!" My eyes widened in surprise once I heard almost everyone cheer.

`Dear Lord, this is crazy.´ "You pissed off a lot of people, ya'know? So let's start by shattering that Macho-Pride of yours. Oh Piko! Please come forward! You get to get first taste!-" "Noo! Yuma please!" Gakupo had then began squirming around in his grasp as a kid with snow white-hair stepped forward through the crowd. It was hard to believe he might have been older than me because of his height, feminine body, and overall looks. ... Now I could see why Yuma chose him to crush his pride. "Devil, just kill me! I don't care anymore, just kill me!" He begged.

Akaito only shook his head and turned around. "I think we're about done here. Let's leave. Things are about to get ugly." He told me, causing me to turn around as well and follow him.

"After you're done doing whatever, you two should join me and Meito playing basketball. We'll tell you what happened!" Luki lastly yelled.

As we were walking away from the scene, I could somewhat hear Yuma scream, "Wanna know what's real? This orgasm I'm about to have in few seconds once you get hurt, Gakupo!" I didn't know if I should laugh or feel bad, but one thing I did know was that writing a book based on the inside life of Prison would be a good story for others to read. I always wanted to write a book of my own, but to write one based off my experience in here would be interesting. ... I think it's something I'd be able to do.

One thing I do know is that the readers would love the scene that explained what happened just now between me, Akaito, Gakupo, and Yuma.


	10. Wrath Part 2

Blah blah blah, I'm disappointed in my last chapter. Blah, enjoy. You all get the routine.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Wrath Part:2**

* * *

Once we were in the cell I closed the door behind us. I really wanted to just forget what just happened and isolate myself in this room where I'm able to view the real side of my brother. The one that's loving. Not violent. Though I will admit that if it weren't for him being intimidating, I'd be taken away and have something awful happen to me, but it's like I said. I just want to be locked in this room.

I slowly walked across the small room and sat on the edge of his bed with him following to do the same. Soon as he took a seat on my right I immediately leaned my head on his shoulder, staring blankly at the pale wall across from us. "I-I don't really want to talk about what just happened, but thank you for protecting me." I spoke in an almost whisper-like tone. `If we could, I'd like to stay in this room forever. Just taking a single step outside this cell made me realize how much I'm uncomfortable being outside. ... Outside where he turns into a monster.´

His left arm shifted so it could hang itself over my shoulder, pulling me closer into an embrace. "Anything for your sake." He gently responded. "Though may I ask why you wanted to come back?" He then asked. Shifting my gaze from the wall to him, I lowered my eyes a little once I saw him gaze at me. It took me a while to respond to such question; so he continued speak on his own. "You know, you're not the only one who's aware of the remaining days you're here." My eyes widened in shock as soon as he said those words.

I didn't know how to respond to that except for biting my bottom lip.

"Trust me. I think I'm more aware than you are." He started. "But that's only because I don't want you to go and I blame Time. Whenever someone is excited to be with someone, time goes by slowly. Once they're together with that person for a while, time tend to speed up and make them be separated again. Now the question is, `Who's time is speeding up more?´"

No matter how much I try to ignore the days, they're always being rubbed in my face as a reminder. Soon I'll have to go back home and continue my life at school and home. It'll be ... miserable again "having to prepare for exams and the work I've missed during my absence. Sitting at the dinner table with mom and dad talking about their jobs. Being pressured into becoming a lawyer. It'll be the same routine" I began thinking aloud. "It's not the prison I like. It's this room." I then met his gaze as I continued. "When I first walked into this room I was intimidated because I hadn't seen you in so long, but all of my worries melted away the more I got to know you. ...a-and now that I know how much I love you, I realize that ... I don't want to leave." I felt the heat in my body rush to my face as soon as I said that.

"Now what are you implying?" He brought his other hand over to lay against my left cheek, tilting my face up.

With such small contact my chest is already knocking against my chest. Although we hadn't kissed yet, my lips are already feel abandoned. When did my body become so needy? "I- ... I" My head began turning into mush the more he moved closer, closing the gap in an agonizing pace. `Pl-Please hurry. Hurry and rid this feeling my body has!´ I tightly closed my eyes as the feeling of lips grazed against my own, teasing me a little before deepening it completely.

At that moment a wave of heat swept through my body, melting my heart right then and there.

His tongue pressed its way past my lips hungrily and began exploring my wet cavern. I willingly gave in and entwined my tongue with his as my body began to get weighed down till my back bounced against the firm matress beneath us. Because of this, my hands found there ways up and hooked themselves around his neck. `I-I didn't know I lost everything. ... Lost his Love till he was gone, and now it being returned to me. I don't want to ever forget this.´ My eyes tightened once I felt them sting as well as my hands pulling his head closer.

Feeling my chest heave, I then knew it was time to break away for air.

We slowly parted and stared at one another. It was then that I noticed that Akaito was on top of me with his hands on my waist. That and my legs hanging around his waist. "What's wrong?" He questioned. I only shook my head and began running my fingers through his hair along with giving a gentle smile. "I just never realized the love I lost till it was given back to me. I just never knew how miserable I was back at home till now." I then leaned forward and gave a soft peck on the side of his lips. "I know that I love you, and since I do I don't want to be away from you. I-I don't care if we're related. ... I love you Akaito."

His eyes widened in surprise , "Kaito ..." He trailed off before a smile crept upon his lips. Within a second a light yet faint blush spread across his cheeks as he sat up, remaining between my legs. Grabbing my right hand he entwined his fingers within my own and stared down at me. "You've no idea of the countless times I've dreamt to hear that from you. You honestly made me the happiest man the world and I just- ... if I ever get out of here, will you be willing to go somewhere away from Japan and marry me?" I choked on my breath immediately at his question as my heart banged. I literally felt a strike of nassau hit me as my held tears broke free all at once. I brought my left hand over to cover my mouth once I began crying openly.

"You know, people can get married in prison, but it'll just be a certificate. It's all up to you, Love."

`I-I can't stop crying! No. My heart won't stop crying.´ Removing my hand away from my mouth I finally found my use of words again. "D-Don't let anyone call you a devil again. You're far more precious than that, Akaito; Only a saint could make my heart cry like this." My quivering lips somehow managed to curve into a small smile. "I'll marry you. ... I'm also ready, Akaito."

He eyed me in silence for a moment before nodding his head with a single smirk.

With that nod he let go of my hand and traced his hands down to the edge of my shirt, lightly pushing the Orange cloth up, revealing inch after inch of the flat surface of my stomach. Despite the cool breeze inside the room, heat flowing throughout my body was too much to notice the draft.

Akaito's P.O.V.

As soon as I pushed the cloth all the way up I couldn't help but take a dry gulp once my eyes lied on a perfect pair erect buds the shade of strawberries. `So cute.´ "Can you hold up your shirt?" I requested. To avail he done as told and held his shirt up. Quickly my hands lye on the flat yet smooth surface of his stomach and began roaming up and down his soft skin, inching higher every time they moved up.

My thumbs roamed across them, causing me to hear his breath hitch. With just that reaction I began circling my fingers around his perked buds, kneading them slowly. Just watching his mouth open to gasp quietly caused me to get high off his reaction. "A-Akaito- ah" He gasped lightly once I pinched his left side. `He's drugging me with his reactions. Yes, I'm hooked on it. His body is the syringe as his love is the heroine. Inject me dammit´ I removed my right hand and slid down to take a handful of his soft, ass. "Ah" I higher gasp escaped his lips as I leaned closer to his chest and wrapped my lips around his bud.

Immediately my tongue began lapping across his sensitive skin. Never would I have thought his chest would taste this heavenly, so- ... So sweet. Hell, if I was nothing but a child I'd suck on them forever. Same goes for his ass. I always knew just by looking at it that he was well curved in that area, but feeling the fullness beneath my hand is driving my heart to go crazy.

I want to tear off his clothes and screw him good till he begs me to go harder. I'll go as hard as he wishes. "Mm" I groaned once I felt a pair of hands grab a chunk of my hair. I then paused and gave deep chuckle. "Keep playing rough I'll tear your clothes off-" "Ahem!" My body froze almost completely once I heard another's voice. It was then that I slowly looked up to Kaito and saw him struggling to pull his shirt down as his face turned red as a tomato.

"I-I called your name repeatedly once I heard someone coming in, but you didn't listen. Even when I tried pulling your hair to grab your attention" He whispered so that only I could hear. Once that was said I switched my direction over towards the door and saw Dell covering his face with one of his hand, averting his gaze elsewhere. "Kaito, you have three visitors waiting for you in the visitation room." The guard said once more.

I quickly sat back up and let my grip on him go, allowing him to clean himself up and hop off the bed. Before he could even run out the cell with Dell, he quickly mouthed, "I'm sorry" and ran off. It took me a moment to process what just happen and fall back facing the mattress on the top bunk. `I don't know if I'm more upset that the guard caught us, me not being aware, or the guard stopping continuing. ... I have a gut feeling that it was the third one.´

I tisked underneath my breath before mumbling, "Annoying son of a bitch."


	11. Wrath Part: 3

Sorry for not updating, I've been busy taking care of stuff, school, etc. I should have forewarned about my absence, but please enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Wrath Part 3**

* * *

After a minute or two of waiting, the sound of the cell-door opening filled the room. So I glanced to see my lovely bluenette enter the room again. Although I was happy, a part of me was confused as to why he came back so early. He probably knew it as well, so once the door was closed he began fidgeting his fingers before quietly saying, "Th-They read the name wrong and thought it was me." `Fucking kidding me.´ I quickly thought to myself as I tried my best to rid the upcoming anger.

I shook my head and waved my hand for him to come over. "Never mind that. As long as you're back, I'm more than satisfied" My hands found their way back around his waist as soon as he was nothing but a mere step away from me, and I quickly pulled him onto my lap as soon as I sat all the way up.

A light blush tainted his porcelain skin in a beautiful manner. "N-Nii-San..." He said breathlessly as I watched his hands grasp the thin fabric of his shirt and slowly lift it up, revealing his sexy erect buds. The thought of him staying horny while he was away had caused my cock to twitch in delight. My mouth watered in anticipation to taste him once more. So as soon as he lifted his shirt all the way up, I quickly moved my left hand to lay on his back as my lips crashed against his sensitive flesh. "A-Ah~" My heart skipped a beat at the heavenly sound that was illuminated through his perfect lips.

`I can dream so much. I can wish for only so much; but to have this delicate being, be in my touch´ I closed my eyes for a brief moment once I inhaled a short sharp breath. `is more than enough for me, but I'd rather do this in an even more beautiful moment´ Roaming my tongue across his bud in one, long lick, I slowly parted away from his chest and stared into his half-lidded eyes and smiled. "I've wanted this for as long as I could remember, but I'd rather make a moment like this far more beautiful for you."

His grip on the shirt loosened so it could fall back down on its own as he questioned, "Beautiful?" Light as air, his voice spoke to me. I nodded in response as my arms wrapped themselves around his waist.

"Marry me, Kaito." Were the only words that escaped my lips. My heart knew well how much I wouldn't be satisfied having sex with him unless he's fully mine.

Blue eyes stared at me wide-eyed in a mixture of confusion and what I assume to be surprise. So in response I began.

"We're gathered here today to express the love between two. Shion Akaito and Shion Kaito. I'm afraid the parents of the two couldn't show to such event, but we must continue. ... I'll start with my vows." I paused for a second to gather my thoughts. There were so many things I wanted to say to him, but to finally say it, ... It's like my mind forgot the words. So I started off with, "Steps you take away from me, a glass breaks somewhere in the world and those shards stab through my heart, breaking it more and more. My heart will continue to bleed till we be together again; but that will only be when you leave. Without you I'll go through severe withdrawal symptoms and contemplate suicide as a choice, My Drug" I began reciting a page I wrote inside my old journal. "I've spent my spare times reading different definitions for the word, love, and yet every time I think about it; the true definition leads back to you."

"I never tried to date anyone because I'm not a fool towards my own feelings. I'm being tortured enough not being able to express my feelings towards you; so why bother be with a person I don't so much as desire as much as you? It's pointless, yet I have fears on your behalf as well. The greatest torture you can give me is tell Ol´Nii-San that you're inviting me to your wedding and want me to be your best man. ... I'd accept being choked to death by your hands than go through an unbearable pain such as watching you be wedded off to a perfect broad that everyone accepts. Her love for you will forever be incomparable to me; a madman who's willing to give his everything for you. ... As soon as I laid my eyes on you for the first time" I then began speaking freely "I felt life being gave to me, along with meaning. So now I live my life for you. ... I love you-" My words were cut off as a pair of soft hands cupped my cheeks, keeping me steady for the pair of lips that crashed against my own.

I gladly kissed back in response till he quickly parted and stared at me with damp eyes. His eyelashes appeared longer due to his tears I failed to notice, but it made him look far more beautiful. `There's never a moment he's not beautiful. No doubt about it neither.´ I thought to myself before he began speaking.

"I feel like I'm about to have a heart attack, Nii-San" I took a sharp breath once I felt him grind his ass against my clothed cock. I shot a quick glance at him, figuring out whether it was intentional or not till I felt him do it again. "Mm" I watched as he closed his eye's, giving a small gasp. His cheeks were lightly flushed in a rose-like color.

I tried to slip my hands away from his waist and onto his hips to stop his moments, but my hands fell weak with one long grind against my cock. His hips rolled automatically, yet sinfully against me. `Dammit.´ I gave a low groan before I finally got a grip on his hips and stopped his movements.

"Kaito, wait till we get the certificate. I promise you'll get as much pleasure as you desire by then." I eyed the bluenette as he shyly nodded his head. How adorable. "You're too precious."

Kaiko's P.O.V.

"He's in the same prison as your brother?!" I flinched in my seat as I sat across from both father and mother. Mom looked at him in concern as she tried to lay a hand on his shoulder to calm him down, but to no avail, he shrugged her hand away. "How the hell could I have forgotten that Akaito is in there-" He then paused for moment once his crimson eyes began to widen. "Did Kaito tell you anything? Did he touch him?!" "Atoshi, please calm down." She then spoke to him.

I silently shook my head before averting my eyes towards the ground.

"Father, Kaito is actually doing fine, but he found out the truth about our brother. ... He's old enough to accept Akaito; in fact, Akaito is protecting him while he's in there. Without him there, Kaito could've gotten raped right away." I spoke softly so father wouldn't get riled up again. "You shouldn't have sent him there in the first place. ... Both of them."

"Akaito attacked an innocent boy, "and" he has a fetish for his younger brother!-" "That high-schooler was going to kidnap Kaito! If it weren't for Akaito, Kaito could've been raped and possibly left for dead! I still can't believe you kept him in jail for this long!" I yelled back.

We glared at one another for a moment till mother spoke up. "That is enough from you, Kaiko. We're glad that you told us who he's with, but it still doesn't change anything."

My brows furrowed as my eyes widened in disbelief. `She's actually agreeing with him. ... How can she do that?´ The corners on my lips tugged downwards into a small frown. "How can you forget that Akaito is your child? Mother's are always suppose to love and support their child no matter what they've done, and I can assure you that Akaito have done nothing wrong! He never in his life had ever harmed or touched Kaito in any way or form because he loved and protected him too much!" Warmth slid down my cheeks as I gritted my teeth in anger at her. She stared at me in surprise from my sudden outburst, and yet I continued. "He will always be your son from the day you gave birth to him, and the day you will die. ... I'm going to gather evidence and get him out of there as soon as I can. I don't approve of his interest, but if Kaito supports him, then so do I."

"What are you saying?!" Father stood from his spot on the sofa and yelled.

Standing up as well to meet his gaze I calmly responded, "I'm getting Akaito out of prison whether you like it or not."


	12. Taken

Thank you for the feedback Cassie and (sorry I forgot your username) but you know who you are. Anyway, please enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

Chapter 12: Taken

* * *

A day had passed since our `sexual´ encounter, and now here I am walking down the hallway with Luki and Meito towards the bible-study. Nii-San allowed me to invite them since they were basically like my friends at the moment. Luki was walking next to me on my left as Meito walked along side of my right. Once I told Luki my situation, it felt like he was about to have a seizure from all the excitement he was going through. ... He kind of scared me, and kind of still does.

Pointing towards a room with an open door, the brunette had then guided us towards it. "This should be the right room." He said as he began walking ahead of us to follow him; but as soon as he walked inside the room, Luki grabbed my arm to stop my tracks. I gave a questioning look towards him till he finally said, "You know, Ever since I came here I've never seen Akaito smile before. I'm going to be honest and say that I had a crush on him for a brief moment and would always try talking to him when I caught him working out in the courtyard." My eyes widened once I heard Luki say such thing.

`H-He had a crush on Nii-San?!´ I ran the sentence over and over in my head before he continued. "I was always fond of the unknown, and Akaito `Was´ the unknown. I didn't know his name just like everyone else. His face expression was unreadable; you could never tell what he was thinking and it scared everyone, but I was fond by it. ... I loved how stoic and isolated he was, and I was more than curious to know anything about him." The large smile he had earlier grew smaller as his light-blue eyes averted towards the floor. "I began following him around till he noticed me do so"

_I found him sitting inside the activities-room reading a book for the past thirty minutes or so. I only knew how long because I followed him inside and sat a couple chairs down from him, pretending to read a magazine when I was actually watching him from afar. Before I could even take another peek at him, I heard a voice say, "How long do you intend to pretend to read the same magazine?" His question scared me because I never heard his voice before. ... I knew it belonged to him because we were the only ones inside the room. Hardly anyone went inside throughout the time._

_I felt myself choking on my heart when I first heard the smoothing deepness of his voice. For a split moment I thought I was going crazy. Why? Because I felt as though I missed it, despite me not hearing it ever before. But then I quickly regained my senses and knew that I was Yearning to hear more. So I nervously said, "What's ... your favorite color?" . It was a stupid question to ask, but my curiosity to know something pushed me to ask. That and wanting to hear his voice again. And again. And again... ._

_Building up the courage to look at him, his crimson eyes stared at me with the same monotone expression, and yet I was happy that his gaze was towards me._

_"Blue." He finally responded after a minute or two. After hearing such thing, my heart felt like exploding inside of my chest. So I quickly asked, "Why?" like an idiot._

_To my surprise he answered rather quickly with, "Because it's the opposite of red. Just how black is the opposite of white. ... They need each other. Without blue, what'll be there to ignite the flames in red? Blue is symbolic for calm, peace, and quiet." He explained. "You're very perky and jittery when you're not so shy." _

_I was confused by his words. Especially when he called me perky and jittery because ... I was never happy to the slightest throughout my life. But what he said next kind of tore me down from my wall. "I know that you have a crush on me, and it's okay. However, I won't allow you to be with me. ... Only because you'll get hurt." My heart ceased from beating once I heard him say such thing. But once I looked at him, I saw him give something I never seen before. An expression._

_My heart choked my throat to the point I couldn't utter words, and it took him to bring his thumb over to wipe away my tears to realize I was crying. Still to this day I wonder if it was him showing compassion through expression that caused me to cry. ... My heart couldn't handle how gentle he was at the moment. _

_"Luki, when you find the person for you, they'll let loose the true potential you hold and sometime it takes the person you love to let you know that they're not the person you should be with. ... I have someone I can't get over and it'll only pain me to be with someone else. So we'd both be in pain, but know it's not because of you. ... It's because I can't give up on a person when I know getting together is mostly impossible." He explained to me, but once he said it, light felt like it was shun on both me and him. Me because I ended up not feeling so hurt. Him because I can truly see how gentle he is beneath that hard surface._

_Despite my heart stinging in pain and pleasure, I still pushed forth to ask, "May I please have your name?" and that he gave; except once his mouth moved to form words, the siren rung throughout the building, blocking me from hearing it. Then he left._

"Right when I saw you with him, I finally got what the symbol of blue was, and its been you this whole time. I can see why he loves the color and you because they're both the opposite from him. Just how Meito is the complete opposite of me, and I love him dearly. ... I can finally see what Akaito was talking about" He then looked into my eyes and gave a soft smile. "He need you, Kaito. A person who can make that man smile so truthfully should stay with him and never let him go. So what I'm really trying to say is that I'm glad you came to shine light to him."

I swallowed down my urge to shed a single tear and stared at Luki in amazement. "Luki..."

"Shh. It's time to get you married off." He then took my right arm and began dragging me inside the room.

Immediately I found Akaito standing next to a man holding a bible, wearing a pastors shirt. He looked as if he was in his mid-forties, but that didn't matter. I looked over to see Meito sitting in the bench near the front, and once Luki was done escorting me up towards Akaito, he gave a quick wink at me before letting go and walking over to go sit next to the brunette. `I always thought Luki was weird because he was crazy, but now I see that it's his true self. It's his happiness when he's with the person he loves.´ I took in a deep breath to calm myself down. "Since this is only a marriage certificate, it won't be like an actually wedding. If this is alright with you, then we'll proceed." The man turned and told me.

I looked at Nii-San and gave a small smile. My heart fluttered with emotions and that was enough to make me say, "Yes. It's alright with me."

Nodding his head, he began reading a section from the bible.

A small table was between me and Nii-San, and on that table lied the certificate and a pen to sign our name's on them. Before I got a chance to think to myself, I felt a hand grab onto my left one and slide something onto my finger. Once I looked down to see what it was, my eyes widened in a mixture of shock, surprise, happiness, and something else. ... There lied on my finger was a blank silver ring. Since his hand was still holding mine, I saw a replica of mine on his own as well.

"H-How? Th-The rings?" I stammered as the blood rushed up to my face.

"I was busy making them this morning, that's why I was gone. It took me a little extra time to try engraving them-" "Now May I have the two of you sign the certificate before you?" the pastor interrupted us. We only nodded our head. So he grabbed then pen off the table eyed me. "I loved you from the start. The middle. And surely past the end. I don't want to breathe if I can't be with you, I don't want to love if it's not you, and I don't want to dream if you're not in it. ... I love you." He lastly said before putting his signature on the paper. "Will you be mine?"

Handing the pen over to me, I weakly took it and looked down at the paper only to see drips of water fall onto it. `I'm always crying, but this time it's not because I'm sad´ "I-I never thought I could feel this way. I-I'm not crying because I'm sad. It's because I'm happy that I'm with you and I love you" "He's right there!" I paused from speaking once we heard a man yell.

Right when we turned to look, three guards walked inside and made their way towards us. I nervously looked over to Nii-San until I felt one of them grab a hold of my right arm. `What's going on?´ "Shion Kaito, you've been released by Shion Atoshi and are to report towards the exit immediately."

"W-Wait! That can't be right!" I tried pulling my arm away, but the guard had a firm grip as he began pulling me out the room. "It should have been a month! N-No! Nii-San!" I held out my left hand, trying to reach for him as they dragged me away. "Kaito!" The red-head had then began running after me until one of the guards blocked him. "Let me fucking go!" I listened to his scream once the man finally pulled me out the room and began dragging me down the hall.

`No! I-I didn't even get to sign the paper!´ "Please let me go! I-I'm begging you to let me st-stay!" I cried out. To no avail, the guard continued to take me further down the hall.

"Hey! Stop right there!-" "Kaito!" I turned back to see him running down the hall after me.

With a single pull of a door, the guard shoved me inside and slammed the door. Quickly I tried to open it back up, but it wouldn't open, so I placed my hands on the window and looked out to see Nii-San push the guard out the way and try to open the door, but he couldn't. So he placed his hands on top of my own from the other side of the glass. "N-Nii-San" I whispered. "Kaito" He mouthed back.

"Let's go." "I love you!" I screamed and thrashed one last time as the man dragged me away.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello everyone. I just thought I'd let everyone know how much I appreciate every single one of you that read this story. The amount of views I get for posting one chapter is what make me happy other than reading the reviews some of you leave. So I really want to say thank you. Please enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

Chapter 13: Chills

* * *

There can only be one reason why he was released earlier than anticipated. There can only be one person capable of pulling him out like that. "Father ... " I clenched my fists as I sat on the edge of my bed. I didn't want to go anywhere. Just sit here in this cell. `I'll be dammed if he decided to place Kaito into another Prison just because I'm here-´ I paused as my eyes began to widen. `What if he did send him to another facility? He'll be targeted easily without me there! I won't allow it!´ I then shot up almost immediately and walked over towards the cell door and opened it.

The guard who always hung around by my cell jolted once I slammed it open, but I ignored him and hurried my way towards the phone room; but as I nearly jogged down the hall I noticed that many of the guards were watching me. Probably because I fought some of them to try to get to that Angel. ... They deserved it. How can they put their filthy hands on him and expect me not to react.

It only took about a minute to reach my destination, and once I did, I saw one person getting ready to grab the phone. So I ran inside and shoved the guy out the way. "H-Hey! Wait in line ass-" I placed the phone up to my ear and paused to glare at the brunette. "Shut. Up." I coldly demanded before turning my direction back towards the dialing pad.

Quickly I dialed Kaiko's number and waited.

After three rings she finally picked up and said, "I know, I know! Father released Kaito early. J-Just bear with me, Akaito!" She paused briefly. "Look, I didn't know he was going to drive all the way over there to release him, but he did without telling anyone. Neither of us knew until he walked inside the door with him-" "That fucking bastard!" My left hand slammed against the nearby wall as I clenched my teeth. "I need you to calm down. The least amount of things we'd want is for you to go through an anger-meltdown. Besides, I'm trying to help you."

"After all these fucking years, now you want to help me?! Now someone wants to bring me to justice all of a sudden!?" I yelled into the phone. `I can't control my Anger. ... I'm enraged.´

Kaiko's P.O.V.

I winced a little once his voice boomed through the phone, but I took a gulp of air and began speaking to him once more. "Akaito. I know that you're more `Hurt´ than angry itself, but know that you're not the only who's hurting because of this. Soon as Kaito got home he locked himself inside his room for the whole day" I calmly told him as I stood outside Kaito's door. "Every time either one of us try to walk down the hall to go to our room, we hear him crying through his door. ... If you want to stop his tears, then I'm going to need you to work with me and calm down."

He stayed silent for almost a minute till I heard a weak, "Okay."

`Thank God he complied. I knew telling him that Kaito was crying would tear down that anger of his´ I credited myself before speaking once more into the phone. "Alright, Akaito. First thing I must say is that I'm sorry for not doing anything for all these years. I should've looked into the problem sooner than leaving it be, but now I'm going to prosecute father for false allegations saying that you murdered one of the boys you've fought. I did research, and he's alive. It was true that he was close to death from blood loss, but Loid Yohio is alive" I explained. "I so much as contacted your friend Mikuo to bring me evidence of the incident. ... With it, you'll be released to come home the same day we'll have court."

"When is the court date?!" I winced once more once his voice rose with sudden excitement.

The corner of my lips tugged upwards in the change of his behavior. "I filed the court date yesterday, so most likely it'll be in about a week or two. Just hang in there till then." I reassured him- `Kaiko!´ I jumped once I heard the front door open, along with fathers voice. "Call me tomorrow!" I whispered loudly and clicked the end button.

Soon as I pressed the end button I saw Father walking into the hallway I was in. I can tell by the look on is face that he got the notification. "What the hell are you trying to pull?!" His voice boomed.

Mom quickly followed behind him and tried pulling him back by the arm, and yet to no avail, he shoved her away. He was close to the point he was in my face, but I didn't flinch or step back because ... I wasn't afraid of him. "The true question is, `What were you trying to pull paying Yohio and his family to move all the way to Kansai, making it seemed like he died?´" I retorted as I glared at him through the lens of my glasses. "There's no value in arguing with me up to this point. I've met with Yohio and interviewed him. He admitted that you paid his family over a hundred-million yen to move and keep quiet!" I then took a step closer so that we were chest-to-chest.

"Th-That can't be true. Atoshi would never do such thing-" "Admit to her that you've done it! There's no point in hiding anything now!" I yelled over mothers voice. It was then that I glanced over his shoulder to see her staring at him in disbelief. Then I turned my gaze back to his face. "What are you waiting for? Tell her everything before I do." I whispered to him.

"You wretched little-"

"Is it true, Atoshi!?" Mother had then screamed, causing him clench his teeth and tsk. "T-Tell me the truth!" She demanded. Her voice strained from the tears she was trying to hold in. But within a few seconds, he finally said, "It had to be done. I wasn't going to allow our family to be corrupted by Akaito!"

As soon as that was said, her similar blue eyes began to leak with tears as she clutched her hand over the spot her heart was. "H-How could you ... ?" Were the only words that escaped her lips. But once those words were said; the door behind us slammed open and Kaito ran over to where mother was, yet I continued. "Doing just that isn't enough to cover it up! He had an affair with one of his co-workers to help write "Deceased" on his documents to make it believable!" Father's face dropped once I finally told the bigger truth. "She was in control of the documents of each person, and he needed to get to them. ... So he had an affair. For what? To send your son to prison for protecting his younger brother? You should've known that all your dirty work was going to come back to get you one day. Now look at what you did!" I brought my hands up to shove him back and walked over towards Kaito and mom.

To no avail he kept his gaze on the floor. But that was till I yelled once more. "I said `Look´ dammit!" and so he did. He looked over to see Mother on her knees, crying as Kaito held her, crying along her side.

"Look what `You've ´ done to this family! Y-You sent our brother away for seven years. You had an affair. Lied to all of our faces to not save the family? But to save your own ass! You so much as sent Kaito to prison for something that wasn't even his fault! Y-You put your youngest child in danger all because his friends got him drunk!" My face grew heat as I began to get flustered. I could also feel the corner of my eyes sting with tears, but I didn't care. I was going to keep yelling what's on my mind.

"Haha, you were so afraid of Akaito breaking up the family all because he loved his younger brother, when in actuality, it turned out to be `you´ who shattered everything." Warm liquid slid down my cheeks freely as I stood there for a couple of more seconds. "Mom, Kaito; pack your clothes. You're staying with me for a couple of nights."


	14. History Repeats (never itself)

Thank you to the two who reviewed. I'm glad you like the last chapter, so please enjoy the new one. And happy Cesar Chavez day to everyone!

* * *

Chapter 14: History Repeats

* * *

Its been two days since Kaiko and father fought, and yet mother still cries. Other than trying to get her out the house to get some fresh air, she sent me back to the house to pick up the rest of my stuff, but she made sure I didn't go alone. Kaiko asked a friend of Akaitos to come over so they could talk, but as for now he's helping me get all the important items. Luckily for us, father was at work and wouldn't come back till another hour.

I placed my old photo album into the medium-sized box in silence. Although Kaiko explained how she was going to help get Nii-San back, my heart still cringed from our separation. `Is the love between us that wrong to stop a marriage?´ Slowly I held my left hand up to eye-level. It felt as though quicksand was pulling my heart; crushing it with its agonizing pressure as my eyes stared at the silver ring around my finger. "N-Nii-San ...-" (knock, knock s.f.x.) I quickly brought my hand back down and turned to see Mikuo stand in the doorway.

He peered at me through the lens of his glasses as he tucked a lock of hair behind his ear. He wore a grey sweater-vest along with a pair of black pants. I only wore a simple white long-sleeved shirt, although the sleeves slightly went past my hands. But we practically wore the same kind of pants.

"Kaito, can we talk? That's only if you want to." He questioned as he took a step inside my room. I quietly nodded my head in approval and took a seat on my bed next to the box. It only took me a second to notice him holding a black notebook in his hand. `I don't recall him bring that with him when we came here...´ I thought to myself before he began talking again. "I wish I knew Akaito was sent away sooner, but it took me seven years later to find out. I-I'm terribly sorry." He then bowed apologetically.

Quickly I waved my hand and shook my head. "Y-You don't have to apologize. It wasn't your fault, Mikuo." I reassured. "... I-It took all of us a while to find out. But, I must say it's surprising to see someone who's friends with Nii-San." I then gave a weak smile, causing him give one in return. "Well I'm pretty sure you more than know that he's the Preservative type. He had no choice "But" to be my friend because I pestered him nearly everyday for food since elementary school." He then laughed.

`No wonder Nii-San always came back starving. He's the one eating his food´ "O-Oh really?" I then averted my eyes towards the floor as my mind began to drift back to our `Almost ´ marriage till I heard him speak again.

"Though, I didn't want to speak to you about that. I wanted share something with you about Akaito" My head perked up once I heard that last sentence. "It wasn't till tenth grade that I found out about his obsession with you. ... He accidentally left his journal at his desk once school was over, and I was lucky enough to find it before anyone else did" He then held up the black notebook in his hand. Soon as he did, a flash of Akaitos voice rung in my head.

`I kept a journal full of poetrys about you. Not just that, but anything and everything about you.´ I remembered him saying.

"I admit that I felt scared of Akaito after reading a page of it, but as I surprisingly progressed, I began to understand how irreversible his feelings for you are. He wrote such beautiful things in there. It was as if through his eyes all he saw were you and "Only" you- Here! I'll read you a page that I found to be the most beautiful." His eyes lowered towards the book as he began flipping through the pages.

I sat up straight giving my utmost attention to Mikuo as he came over to take a seat on the edge of the bed next to me.

`God? Are you listening to me up there? I'm sorry to bother you again, but I'm tired of all the tests you give me. I just turned fourteen, making my dearest brother a healthy Seven. Before I start asking questions, I must thank you for allowing him to see another birthday. He deserves to see as many birthdays as possible.

God? Why must my heart look at Kaito with such happiness? The type that make me feel suffocated. ... I never asked to be cursed with feelings I'm too weak to push away. They're heavy. I'm drowning in them. I ask you to open my eyes to what's right. I ask you to tell me what's love? I ask you to stop my heart from sinning.´ Mikuo paused from reading and flipped till he was near the end.

`Its been almost four years since I've last spoken to you, God. I came back to this journal to tell you that I've found the answers I prayed to you for repeatedly. ... I found that there's nothing wrong with me and that love doesn't have a single definition. Everyone has their own definition to the feeling, and I've found mine. The only one my heart knows.

The definition of love is "Kaito". A single worded definition explains over a thousand things I love about him. From his hair particles all the way down to his feet; I love it all. I cherish watching him grow. I'm proud of all the things he accomplish that no one else seems to notice. Although his cooking skills could use some work, I eat the food he make for me with such joy because He was the one who made it. If you allow me to spend the rest of my life with him, there'd never be another thing I'll ever complain to you about. He's my lifetime happiness whether he loves me in `That´ way or not. ... I simply love him, God.´

He finished reading. I barely noticed him stopping because I broke down to my knees towards the end. `Even when he's not here, he's still able to make both my knees and heart weak for him´ "Kaito! Are you okay?" He rushed off the bed and onto the floor to check me, but I hurriedly wiped my tears with the back of my hand and shook my head. "I-I'm fine. ... Just angry is all."

"Angry?" He questioned as I took my time to stand back up. By the time I fully stood, I saw Him standing in the doorway staring at the two of us. As soon as Mikuo glanced that way, his body jolted in shock, "Oh shit!" He half screamed while clutching onto his heart.

Although I kept my gaze on Father, I softly told Mikuo, "C-Can you Please carry my box to the car?" and began walking towards the red-head.

Before I came up to his face, my right arm automatically pulled back and launched forward at full speed, each of my knuckles kissing his nose in a loud `Smack!´ "Ugh!" He stumbled backwards till he fully fell. `He sent him to jail´ I didn't give him a minute to recover for I immediately jumped on top of him and allowed my fists to move on their own.

Blood ran down his nose, and yet I didn't stop hitting him. The adrenaline mixed with all the pent up sorrow and anger wouldn't allow me to stop. "Kaito, stop!" He yelled beneath me, but I ignored.

My teeth gritted in a feeling I never thought would come out. With each hit I gave, the more power I felt within me. "I want you to go to jail! You deserve to go to fucking jail, you monster!" I screamed on the top of my lungs till I felt a pair of arms grab me by the waist to pull me off. "Kaito! Calm down! Ding, ding, ding! You won, okay?!" Mikuo rose my hand in the air as he began dragging me down the hall towards the exit.

I allowed him to drag me out the house and into the car. It felt as though I completed my true purpose for coming over. I needed to hit him for all the suffering he gave Nii-San. Mikuo may not have noticed, but I heard the front door opening in the midst of him reading Nii-Sans journal.

`I need Nii-San with me. ... Now!´


	15. Dismissed

I woke up to some reviews and I'm quite happy. Thank you so much for your feedback Guest. You really made my day, and I didn't mean to make you cry ;_; but please enjoy this chapter, dedicated to you.

* * *

Chapter ... Lost count: It's Time.

* * *

Both me and Mom sat in the jury watching Kaiko and Mikuo setting up in their section. I couldn't help but glance towards the left side of the room and see Father sitting by himself on his section. But before I could continue looking, one of the security guards came out in front of the judge and said, "All rise for the honorable judge Leon." All of us risen out of our seats till the judge motioned for us to sit back down. "On my way here I was reading the documents given to me about this case, and let me be the first to say that you're in for a lot, Mr. Shion." The blonde peered at him through the lens of his glasses. "Ted, please do me the honors and tell me where each side stand?" The blonde had then asked the guard.

"Yes." The man had then walked towards the center and point towards the right where Kaiko was and said, "On the prosecutor side, Kaiko Shion proclaims Atoshi Shion for false allegations against his son, Akaito Shion. By false allegations, claiming a murder that never happened, tampering with legal documents, and placing Akaito in prison for something he didn't do, but rather the boy saved his younger brother." He then took a step to the left and pointed towards Father. "Now on the Defendant side stands Atoshi Shion; he'll be representing himself today. His only defense is him stating that there was nothing wrong he did. ... That'll be all, Judge Leon."

"Thank you, Mr. Kasane" The blonde had then placed his papers down and looked over to father. "Before I allow the Prosecutor to discuss her claims in details, I must say that representing yourself is more than a foolish move to make. Trust me, I've seen your work before and I must say that you're a fine lawyer, but even the finest of lawyers shouldn't represent themselves. That's not a fight; that's walking into a losing battle." Leon spoke to him.

"Understood, your honor." Father responded in an monotone voice.

"Now, Kaiko Shion. Please explain to me in detail why you're prosecuting your father." He then asked Nee-Chan.

She rose from her seat once the judge asked her to explain. Her hair was tied into a neat bun as she wore a white buttoned up blouse with a pair of black dress pants. She kept a calm look as she opened her briefcase to pull out more paper and a ... Recorder?

"Your Honor, approximately seven years ago my older brother fought a couple of teenagers the same age as him, and yes it became a bloody brawl. But there are two things that were left out during the court trial at the time. ... The boy, Loid Yohio, not being dead, and the reason behind the brawl" She then handed a document over to Mikuo to hand over to the judge as she continued to speak. "At the time, Yohio along with two other friends, plotted to capture and practically sexually harass our little brother. Now I may have not been there to hear this, but I do have one person who was. So I call Hatsune Mikuo to the stand." She then called out Mikuo.

The boy nodded his head and rose out of his seat to walk over to the desk by the judge.

He calmly took a seat and looked out to us. Kaiko walked up to the desk he was sitting in and waited for the judge to give her approval to begin. "I'd like to ask one question before you begin, Ms. Shion." The blonde leaned to the right, looking down at the two. "Words are only Words. Do you have some type of evidence of the boy talking about this plan to sexually harass her younger brother?" He rose a brow at Mikuo.

Once he responded with a soft, "Yes" the audience inside the courtroom began to murmur everywhere. But that was till Leon slammed his gable down, quieting down the jury. "Quiet in the courtroom!" He demanded. "Now, may I please have the evidence?"

Mikuo quickly dug through his pockets and pulled out a small device and handed it over to the judge. "This is the phone I recorded them with at the time. The recording is still on there because I sent it to Akaito to warn him. I-I was grabbing something to eat at the mini-Mart before I made my way to school at the time." He explained to Leon as he helped guide him to the recording on his phone, then stopped once he found it.

"This should be interesting. Kaiko, you may proceed. I'll be listening to both you and the recording." He waved his hand for her to continue. With a single bow, she began speaking to the audience. "Ladies and Gentleman of the jury. Today we all shouldn't be here. ... Why do I say this? Simply because it's true. Sometimes people are willing to go so far into doing the injustice `Just´ to get their own type of justice. And that is exactly what Atoshi Shion have done within the past seven years."

I paused from listening to her once I felt my hand being squeezed by moms. So I gently caressed her hand to reassure her that things will be okay. "It's okay, Mom. You won't have to worry about anything." I assured. Surprisingly she only shook her head and looked at me with sorrowful eyes. "No, Kaito. I should be the one telling you not to worry about anything." This took me aback, but I silently nodded my head because I understood what she meant.

So we turned our gaze back to Kaiko and continued to listen.

"I brought evidence to show proof of Atoshi paying Yohio's family to move away, making it seem like he's dead. But why play a simple recording when you can hear it come out of the horses mouth. With that being said, I'd like to switch Mikuo and bring Loid Yohio to the stand!" The jury began to uproar as we saw a certain blonde stand from one of the seats in front of me and Mom, and walk over towards the desk.

I couldn't help but feel shocked. I'm not one to judge others by appearance, but "this" is the guy who tried to get me?! H-He looks a little too feminine. Although I'm a bit feminine myself, I imagined someone more buff and scary-looking. ... How deceiving.

"Thank you for agreeing to come today. I'm just going to ask you a few questions, but before I do; Do you swear to tell the truth, nothing but the truth, and the whole truth so help you God?" She recited. The blonde nodded his head in agreement. "Good. Now Yohio. Explain to everyone how the whole transaction went between you and Atoshi?" She then asked.

He tucked a lock of his long blonde hair behind his ear before leaning forward to get close to the microphone. "I was in the hospital-" `Damn, how bad did he fuck you up?!´ Mikuo blurted out of nowhere till both the judge and Kaiko told him to `Hush-up´. "Uh, anyway. While I was in the hospital, the nurse told me that I had another visitor. So my Father allowed them inside and we realized it was Akaitos father. ... We thought he was going to come to apologize for the incident, but that wasn't the case seeing how he immediately gave me a check with about a million yen written on it. He didn't tell us anything about Akaito going to Prison, or him trying to make it seem like I died. He just told us that it's best to move and start new, plus he'll cover my medical bills if we did."

"My family was extremely poor at the time, so we accepted it. ... Although this has nothing to do with the case as much, I'd like to apologize to everyone of the Shion family. I was young and more than idiotic at the time. If I'd known sooner of the situation everyone was going to be in, I would've done something. Anything to repay him back." His crimson eyes lowered apologetically.

Before Kaiko could speak, the judge slammed his gable against his desk. "Bring out Akaito Shion immediately!" He demanded, and once he did, my heart fluttered inside my chest.

The room remained quiet as we heard the door nearby open. Everyone turned the heads to see three guards escorting the red-head over to the judge. But as soon as he turned to look out to the jury, our eyes met for a split second. "N-Nii-San." I whispered beneath my breath.

Leon quickly waved his hand so the guards could step away from him. "Akaito. I have one question and one question only." He started. "If you were the judge and I were you; how would you handle the situation after hearing all the evidence provided, reading the documents, and watching the witnesses?" He calmly asked the red-head. I looked over to mom in an confused manner after hearing the question.

"What is he doing?" I asked her, but she only shook her head. "I haven't the clue."

Nii-San stayed quiet for a good two minutes till, "I'd ask how long you were in prison; then you would answer, `Seven years.´ I'll then take a moment to think, but within that moment of contemplation, I'd look off to your family and think of all the things they could be thinking. Feeling. Wishing. Hurting. And all the hard effort they went through trying to get the type of evidence they did. ... Then I'd think, `Ah. I know what to do.´" He then paused for a moment. "I'd then slam my gable and sentence the Defendant the same amount of years you've spent being incarcerated. ... Times two. Release you from prison. Then provide a seven year worth of compensation for being in a place you were never meant to go. And that'll be it, your honor."

Leon leaned back in his chair and gave a small smirk. "That sounds perfect." He then picked up his gable and slammed it three times against his desk. "Atoshi Shion, I hereby sentence you fourteen years inside the Kyoto Prison without bail! Guards! Please take Akaito to get his belongings because he's going home. Don't forget to file the paperwork of his release, and seven years worth of compensation shall be granted out of Atoshi's savings account." Slamming his gable three more times, he yelled, "Court Dismissed! Ted, please do me the favor and take Atoshi out of my courthouse!-" "Fourteen years without bail!? You can't do that to me?! I'm the best Damn lawyer in this room!" We watched as father thrashed and struggled in the guards grip.

`No way. ... No way-´ "We won!" I shot out of my seat and began jumping up and down, dragging mom up to do the same. "Nii-San is coming home!" I excitedly screamed. My heart jumped faster than I was from the amount of happiness I felt.

"We did it! Great job everyone." Kaiko clasped her hands together as Mikuo gave her a hug. "We should celebrate by taking him out to dinner. He have been stuck eating that weird prison food for a long time after all." Mikuo then commented. We all couldn't help but nod our heads in agreement to the idea. "Then it's settled!"


	16. Welcome back home Part: 1

Eh, not much I can say. I've been addicted to the dubstep in this video called Me!Me!Me! It oddly help me write my stories. Anyway! Please enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

Chapter?: Welcome back Home?

* * *

I waited anxiously inside the living room with Mom. Now that father had been taken away, mom decided to move back into our house and will put it in her name by a week from now. Part of me felt beyond the words upset about the result of our family. ... Father is no longer here, Akaito is coming home and his relationship with Mom will probably never mend. Even so, I can't blame him for being upset with her, or with anyone for that matter.

"Kaito, may I ask a question?" Mother pipped up as she walked into the living room and sat on the couch across from me. Quietly I nodded my head. "Do you think ... it's possible for me to get him to forgive me?" She stared at me with pleading eyes. I knew she wanted to fix and make up for the loss years, but she honestly couldn't. So I began fidgeting my fingers while averting my eyes towards the floor. "I-It would've been different if you felt sorry for him as soon as it happened. At least Nee-Chan took her time out to visit him and write him." Taking in a dry gulp I then rose my head to look at her. "Just b-because you found out the truth about father doesn't give you a pass to automatically retrieve that mother-son relationship you once had, `If´ you even had it. ... I didn't realize how much you resented him along with father until I sat there in prison, listening to him. The place you were okay with father sending me to."

Her similar blue eyes were glistening with what I assume to be upcoming tears. Before I could even think about getting up to go get the box of tissue for her, the front door nearly slammed open. The both of us rose out of our seats and turned to see Mikuo running inside the house with Kaiko and Nii-San following behind. "Guess who's back! Back again! Akaitos back! Tell your friend!" Mikuo began to sing till Kaiko pushed him on the shoulder.

"You've been singing that damn song throughout the whole car ride. Give us a break at least." She pinched the bridge of her nose as she dropped her purse and keys on the floor. "Subside from your obnoxious singing, I think it's truly time to celebrate having Akaito back." She then gave a small smile as she looked over to me. Watching Akaito lay his duffle-bag on the floor he then stared blankly at me. `If I'd known better, I think he's feeling the same way as me. Scared to make any moves that'll show affections.´ and with that thought, I clutched my left hand that wore the ring he gave me.

"I-I'm glad you're back, Nii-San." I forced myself a smile when I wanted to do so much more. Like run to him and be held. Telling him how much I missed him. Being alone with him inside a room and be isolated from the rest of the world. We'll have no one but each other to look at and time, money, nor rent would be on neither one of our minds. Not even what others will have to say about us being together would matter like how it does now; in this room called "Reality".

He nodded his head in agreement quietly.

Please say something to me. Come and hug me like you use to. ... Tell me that you love me and pretend everyone around us isn't here. `I never realized how much of a fantasy inside that cell was until I permanently stepped out.´ I felt my heart ache a little. `I-I think I'm going crazy. I actually don't want to be here anymore.´ (haha s.f.x.) I laughed lightly from my own foolishness, causing everyone else to stare at me in confusion.

"I'm actually not that hungry." I softly pipped up. Kaiko and Mikuo looked at me as if I was crazy, but that was till I felt my arm get yanked. "Wah!" I yelped as I began to get dragged. I quickly looked to see that it was Akaito. I could also hear everyone asking what he was doing as they followed us. But before they could get close, he opened a door and shoved both himself and me inside and closed the door.

I stumbled slightly, but was quickly caught by a pair of strong arms.

I didn't get a chance to inhale a breath before a pair of lips crashed against mine. My body stiffened for a moment, but as soon as my heart melted in realization, so did everything else. `Nii-San ...´ I thought to myself once my arms glided upwards and automatically hooked themselves around his neck to pull him closer, deepening the kiss. `My heart. I-I'm about to have a heart attack´ I pleaded inside my head.

His lips held so much heat and yet the burn doesn't hurt. It never did.

My fingers found their way to his hair and began running through it, pushing him even closer to me as I parted my lips slightly. Immediately I felt the wetness of his tongue push past the walls of my lips, and yet I gladly accepted it without putting up a fight. His tongue flicked against mine teasingly before he began sucking on it, causing me to whimper into the kiss. `God, N-Nii-San´

Giving a slow lick across my bottom lip he slowly but surely parted from me. I stared deeply into his crimson eyes as he stared into my blue ones. I didn't know how much I needed air till we broke apart. My throat burned from the amount of air I was trying to catch, and yet I didn't mind. "I-I missed you so much, Nii-San. ... That was what I really wanted to say as soon as you walked inside the door." I bit my bottom lip to suppress the upcoming tears. "N-Never again. I-I don't want to be taken away again"

Kissing the side of my lips he whispered, "I don't want to be away from you again either. I had a feeling everyone still wasn't okay with my feelings towards you; everyone except for Mikuo, but still. There was so much I wanted to do when I first walked in." Gently he grazed his lips against the nape of my neck.

"L-Like what?" I laughed a little from the tickling sensation that was given on my neck.

"Mm, hold you. Kiss you. Let you know that I'll never want to be away from you again." Kisses on my neck were given with every sentence he finished. "Right now I want you to ignore everyone else and focus on us. Tell me what you want, and I'll give it." After that sentence was when I noticed the banging coming from his door along with the sound of their voices.

`Akaito! What are you doing in there?!´ Kaiko questioned till Mikuo cut her off.

`Geez, will you two leave them alone! It's his room anyways! (Smack s.f.x.) Ow!´

I flinched a little once I heard the sound of a smack. `Oh my God. ... Why won't they leave us alone?´ My smile faded away and turned into small frown. And with that, I slipped my hands away from his hair and walked over towards the door. `He just came back home and they're already acting this way.´ and with that thought lingering inside my head I then undid the lock and slammed the door open to see Mikuo trying his best to pull Kaiko and Mom away. Immediately my brows furrowed at the two.

"Get them the fuck out of here! God, I swear If you don't I'll throw a fucking fit!" The three of them froze and stared at me wide-eyed. "Oh my God, leave!" I screamed, causing them to jolt a little before Mikuo grabbed them by the arms and guide them back down the hallway. And with that I slammed the door closed and locked it. My head felt a little light from the screaming I've done, but that didn't stop me from turning around and running to Nii-San.

I jumped up and allowed him to catch me. Quickly my legs wrapped around his waist, "Nii-San. I'm ready and I want it Now." My face heated up once I dared to utter those words. By the look on his face, he was still suffering from shock by my sudden outburst. So I leaned closer and gently licked his lips. Quickly he snapped out of it and began walking me over to his bed.

Laying my body across the mattress, he slightly parted my legs and snuggled between them.

Instead of making a move he just looked down at me. That was till he said, "Kaito, you have to calm down." My eyes widened with that very sentence. "Something like this shouldn't be rushed into. Especially with you, Kaito. I'm not trying to scold you for your behavior, but I'm trying to teach you how to savour the moment instead of getting it over with." Grabbing my right hand he brought it up to his face and kissed my palm tenderly. "I love you too much to go right to it. Now although Kaiko did irritate me, you shouldn't have shouted at them like that. It's not like you to do so." He then kissed from my palm, down my arm till he reached my elbow. Though it didn't stop there.

I watched Nii-San sending trails of kisses up my forearm, but paused once he came near the strap of my tank-top. So he brought a hand over to slide it down to continue his trail, gliding his lips across my shoulder. I slightly shivered the more he moved closer towards the nape of my neck. "I-I'm sorry, Nii-San."

Feeling him remove his lips I looked down to see him sit back up, and yet his hand laid upon my clothed stomach and began rubbing them up and down, slowly sliding them underneath the thin fabric of my shirt. Inch by inch he pushed it up till he uncovered my chest. "If I were you, I'd feel frustrated to the point I'd yell at them too. Because losing the one I love wouldn't just hurt me, but it'd leave me confused to the point I'd cry from the pain. ... I'd cry everyday, and even on the day he'd come back. But because I miss him so much I'll want him with me as much as possible, ... all at once." He caressed the flat surface of my stomach as he spoke. "Kaito, it's okay to feel hurt. It's the part where you hold back your emotions that make you act out of character. Just know you're not the only one who's hurting" Something warm had then hit my stomach, followed by him removing a hand.

My heart stopped beating right then and there once I saw tears sliding down his cheeks.

"Akaito-Nii" And right when I called out his name was when he broke down completely. Out of instinct I quickly got up and crawled over to him and got on his lap, wrapping my arms around him and pulling his head closer to my shoulder. His arms wrapped around me tightly as he cried openly on my shoulder.

Seeing him break down like this frightened the living daylight out of me, but I should've known he was bottling up his tears. `I should've known from the beginning that he was hiding his pain.´

"Everything they act I destroyed, so they sent me away and took everything from me and hurts me to the Damn core" His voice broke near the end. "N-No one cared how much it hurts. I never so much as expressed my feelings for you just to protect everyone else. I've done everything they told me to do and the day I protect you, I get prosecuted because of it. I swear on everything that I'll never forgive either one of them." I rubbed his back as his breathing began to calm down.

`This side of him I was frightened of turned out to be something far more beautiful than I ever imagined. Was this the part of him he expressed in his journal?´ My arms tightened even more as I began to recall the page. "I-I'm a boy who's not allowed to express, for I am an idea. Everyone look at me as that `Idea´ that'll grant them pleasure to society, since they couldn't do it themselves. ... An idea is not allowed to dream, feel, nor express because that Idea want to protect not the people who made him into an idea, but to protect the only one who can make him feel something. He doesn't look at the Idea as an expectation or thought, but as the confined man he is. Oh how I-I wish to express all the emotions that are bottled inside me to him and hope he won't look at me in disgust like the others, but as a man who can only feel when he's around me." I whispered to him.

He remained quiet and yet he didn't move away from the comfort of my arms. I honestly didn't want to let him go. Was it because he poured out the last bit of his heart to me? Was it his intoxicating smell that smelled of the cologne he use to always wear; making me tighten my grip on him? Or was this what they called a "Love instinct"

My lips twitched upwards into a small smile as I carefully loosened my arms around him and scooted back giving myself some room. The light from the sunset peaked through the blinds, making me able to see everything perfectly. So I quickly grabbed them hem of my shirt and pulled it over my head in less than a second, and then came my pants. My hands worked fast with the buttons and I successfully pulled both my pants and briefs off, tossing the two of them elsewhere as I revealed my naked body to him.

His rose colored eyes widened as they glued to me. I gave small giggle at his reaction and crawled over till I was on his lap.

His hands gently placed themselves along my bare back, making me smile a bit more as I cupped his face so he could look at me. "I won't ever look at you as an idea, and nor will I ever want to leave you again. And now after seeing the pain you hid all the time, I can't help but fall in love with you all over again, but ten times harder. ... Now show me how much you love me, Nii-San- Ah!"

His crashed his lips against my neck and began sucking on it hungrily, falling on top of me.

`I think we've erased any and all boundaries that are left now.´


	17. Secluded

Noodle, thank you so much. I appreciate both you and your words. Everyone, please enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 17: Secluded **

* * *

Hands found their way towards the redheads hair and laced its fingers through his soft red-locks as the elder traced his lips along the bluenettes unmarked collarbone, blowing lightly on the sensitive exposed skin, kissing it tenderly as he would do to his lips, and lastly gliding his heated tongue across, causing the bluenette to open his mouth slightly to give a small yet faint gasp. As Akaito continued to trail his tongue lower and lower till he reached his left bud, he quickly wrapped his lips around the perked bud and began to suck on it lightly as his hands skillfully massaged up and down his thighs while his thumbs slowly massaged the inner part. "A-Ah" Another gasp escaped past his swollen lips.

The sudden contact to his abandoned chest caused his grip on the Akaitos hair to tighten. His body shifted every now and then as his body began to fully heat up ; but the bluenette knew where the heat was mostly building up. The aching feeling between his legs rapidly began to build and it caused him to give a small whimper. `N-Nii-Sans hands are so close to "it"; I can almost feel the heat illuminating off them´ The younger thought quietly as he fluttered his eyes shut, getting lost into the pleasure given to him as Akaito joyfully lapped his tongue across his sweet chest.

Any part of him that he was allowed to put his lips or tongue on was automatically sweet to him. Even his favorite food could never compare to the endless sweet taste given by his little brother. `His taste is too addicting´ His own body began to heat up as his mind began to drift towards the thought of tasting something different. Because if this, He grazed his teeth against the sensitive flesh, causing the bluenette to give a small moan in response. `Even the sounds he make are too heavenly to hear. ... I want to hear more. I want to taste more.´ Giving one last, harder, bite on his chest, he then sent a trail of kisses down the flat yet smooth surface of his stomach as his hands ceased from massaging his thighs and slipped themselves between them, gently pushing them apart.

As soon as Akaito pulled away from his stomach, Kaito opened his eyes to see what made him stop until the redhead snaked his left hand away from his right thigh and cupped the bluenettes hardened cock. "Ah!- N-Nii-San" Blue eyes widened in a mixture of shock and pleasure as he peered down at the redhead giving satisfying smirk at the younger reaction. Painfully slow he began to stroke up and down his shaft, watching every shiver, reaction, and movement he gave intently.

His chest rose and fell slowly as he illuminated small pants and moans as his strawberry shaded lips parted. Porcelain cheeks flushed into a beautiful rose color as the heat of his body caused him to sweat a little. Small hands clutched onto the bed sheets graciously, and I loved every second of watching his body becoming this way. It still amazes me to see how curvy he is around the hips and thighs. `Probably from his habit of eating ice cream sandwiches non-stop. But I'm not going to complain. I love how plumped and full his ass was´ I felt my own cock twitch the more I began to examine his body, but as soon as he spreaded his legs enough for me to see his small pink-hole, I nearly lost all control to the point I stopped stroking his now pre-cum covered cock. "Nii-San. ... D-Don't stop." He breathlessly called out as his pleasure filled eyes stared at me.

As soon as he said those words it felt as though time had stopped immediately.

Unconsciously I grabbed the edge of my shirt and took it off in one quick swipe, throwing it in some unknown area inside the room and grabbed him by the waist as I lowered myself down till my lips were merely an inch away from the tip of his cock. A pearl of cum slid down the side, letting me know much he was in the mood. "W-Wait. What are you doing-" I completely shut him up as soon as I slid my tongue across his slit in experiment, tasting his sweetened cum before wrapping my lips around his tip.

`H-Head?!´ The bluenette shouted inside his head as he bit his bottom lip to withhold a moan. `This isn't real. Th-This isn't real!´ He denied, but that was till he dared peek at the redhead to see his eyes closed as he began to take in more little by little at a time, feeling his tongue press against the back of his tip. His face darkened into the shade of Akaitos hair at the forbidden yet erotic sight before him. `Kyah, no! No! No!´ Quickly Kaito shut his eyes has his hips automatically bucked forward into the pleasure. "Nii-San- ahh- st-stop" He tried his best to ask the redhead to stop, but he only ignored his words because he knew all to well that they lacked any and all heat.

The redhead hummed against his cock as his hands found their way behind the bluenettes hips, kneading his plumped ass, squeezing them in his own delight. "Nng, pl-please Nii-Nii" he begged the elder.

Giving a long lick along his shaft he pulled away for a moment to smirk in amusement at the old nickname he use to call him long ago.

"Too cute." Akaito commented to himself before he gazed his eyes down to an awfully abandoned and untouched hole. He was about to bring his fingers over to the youngers lips and ask him to suck on them, but then an idea formed inside his head. A dirtier idea formed inside his mind, for every last bit of his lust "And" his sexual-animal broke free, shattering every other sense of control he held up for so long. "Hold your legs apart for me" He asked. Well, more like commanded.

Kaito's P.O.V.

I hesitantly brought my hands over and held my legs apart but as soon as I held them, I closed my eyes as tight as I could once everything was exposed to him. I honestly didn't know how much further my face could heat up before I went on the verge of passing out. `Th-This is so embarrassing.´ I took in a deep breath to calm my nerves. All the deep breaths I took didn't help as soon as I felt something soft press against my hole. "Eh?" My eyes snapped all the way back open as I propped myself on my elbows to see Akaito holding my hips up a little, pressing his lips against my hole.

I gasped a little in shock, "N-Nii-San!-" "Calm down. If I don't do this, I'll hurt you. ... And if I hurt you, then I'll never be able to forgive myself." He interrupted. Immediately my face began to burn with immense heat once it clicked to me as to what he was implying. So I shyly nodded my head and laid my back against the mattress. `He's right. He'd never dream about hurting me. Even when he's in a state like this, his mind and body wouldn't allow itself to do anything to hurt me.´ I relaxed as I continued to hold my legs.

My breath hitched as soon as I felt the warm wetness of his tongue circle around my hole slowly; occasionally running itself across my opening. The thought of Nii-San doing this was so unrealistic, but here he was doing it.

He spreaded my cheeks apart with his thumbs as he began pushing his tongue in. I clutched onto the sheets and inhaled deeply the more He pushed his tongue inside. `I-It feels strange. ... Mm´ I winced a little at the feeling of him moving it around inside, pressing his tongue against my walls forcefully. `God, this is so embarrassing-´ My whole body froze once he slid his tongue out, followed by the sound of him spitting on it. `... I am officially embarrassed. Let me curl up and die now´ I made a small whimpering sound as he shoved his tongue back inside, but instead of the same discomfort feeling, it was replaced with something ... sweeter. "A-Ah" my head flew back as my back automatically arched.

"Found it." I heard him mumble after he pulled his tongue back out. He sat all the way up and brought his middle finger close to his mouth, letting his tongue roam over it, coating it with his spicy saliva; but I took a chance to roam my eyes over his exposed chest. All those time he would spend lifting weights in prison granted him a beautifully chiseled set of abbs. Sweat trickled between the outlines of them, moving downwards till some of it stopped at the hem of his pants and it was then that I noticed the obvious tent poking through them.

`He spent his time doing so much for me that he ignored his own.´ I mentally frowned to myself as I sat up, making sure my legs were still spread for him. Before he could even question my intentions, I shakily brought my hands over to the hem of his pants and tried my best to quickly undo the button and zipper holding them together. Just hearing the sound of his zipper going down had caused my stomach to churn. `I can't believe I'm actually doing this´ My heart raced once I finally undid them and began tugging them down till his black boxers were the only thing that were showing.

He helped getting the rest of his pants off and threw them somewhere else inside the room, snuggling back between my legs.

I truly didn't have to lay a finger on him or uncover his member to know how big he was. Just looking at it poke through the cloth already gave me an idea, and yet I cautiously brought my right arm forward and hesitantly placed my hand upon his cock. I tried my best to avoid any and all eye contact with him because I knew he was staring. Very intently.

Wrapping my fingers around it I grew a little shocked to feel how hot it was and it was still covered by his boxer's, so I crept my fingers over to the elastic band of the shorts and pulled the front part down enough till his cock sprang free. `Oh God´ I gasped lightly to myself as my eyes widened, but I quickly shook my head and gathered enough courage to hold it again. `I-I was never attracted to guy's, and I don't think I was attracted to girls neither; but just seeing his body. H-His cock; it sent shivers down my spine.´ My thoughts turned to mush as I allowed my hand to glide up and down his pulsing cock.

Feeling him pull me up till I was kneeling just like him, I placed my free hand on his shoulder to steady myself. "Just keep doing what you're doing" He husked into my ear as his left arm held me by the waist as the other disappeared behind me. But that was till he began sliding his fingers between my cheeks. `Y-Yes, Nii-San´ I breathlessly responded as I continued to work my hand along his shaft. Something inside me loved the fact that I was pleasing him. No, I "did" love it.

As I continued to stroke it, his wet finger brushed against my hole, circling itself around it till he began applying pressure. Again my breath hitched at the feeling but I quickly calmed myself. He wiggled his finger inside and immediately began to press against my walls until my body jolted against his as he poked at that one spot. But as my body jolted forward, my hand lost its grip and my cock rubbed against his causing me to moan and him to give a low growl. "Fuck" He sweared beneath his breath. "Does it feel good?"

My heart melted as whole once he asked me such thing. He pushed it in as far as he could, causing my back to arch into his touch. Hurridly I nodded my head as I decided to hook my arms around his neck and allow our cocks to rub against each other. "Y-Yes!" The both of our hips moved, rubbing our cocks together. "Nii-Nii, mm!" I looked into his eyes pleadingly; and as if he read my mind he lowered his face and captured my lips with his own.

What I thought was going to be a kissed had turned into something far much different. We hungrily and fiercely entwined our tongues together. Fingers found their way to his hair again and laced themselves into his locks, pulling him closer to deepen our open mouthed kiss. I didn't even put up a fight for I let him consume me as a whole and violate my mouth, just how he's violating my body so sexily.

Although he was already thrusting his finger in me, He then began pushing another in me. I winced a little as he began to scissor his fingers in me, stretching me "and" signaling me that his patient is wearing thin.

The redhead began leaving wet kisses along the side of my lips to my jawline. His breathing became jagged. He was nothing but a sexy mess. "Please, now" He heatedly said. "I'm aching to fuck you" I gave a soft moan after hearing those words that were laced with sex. His desire was strong and I could feel all of it. I tilted my head to the side and let him attack my neck once more as I scooted the rest of my body onto his lap, moving even closer to the point we were chest to chest.

And just like that, all of my worries, nervousness, and fears were thrown out the window for I finally said, "Th-Then fuck me" in a lust-filled breathless tone.

I placed one of my hands upon his own to help him align his tip against my hole. Neither one of us couldn't help but smile a little. So with a simple nod I brought my hand back around his neck and he placed his on either side of my ass. Carefully I began putting a little weight down on him, but as soon as I felt the tip pushing in I immediately buried my face into his shoulder. I took short breaths trying to adjust to small pain before I apply more weight. `It hurts this much already?!´ My teeth gritted.

I refused to let Akaito know that it hurts. If I told him, then he'll stop.

He moved my lower waist a little forward and pushed me down a little more. "Nng" I groaned a little at the feeling of being stretched. `Almost there, just bare with it´ I reminded myself as I took a dry gulp before I pushed all the way down in one push. "D-Damn" Akaito moaned and stilled my hips so I could adjust to his size. It felt as though someone baked a bottle and shoved it in me at full force, and I could certainly taste the blood in my mouth from me biting my tongue at the pain.

I took more than a minute to rise back up, so I broke away from his chest and looked to see a faint blush spread across his cheeks. The pain I felt subsided for a moment as my heart began to beat again. "D-Do I really feel that good?" I shyly asked the redhead. Instead of getting a proper response, I took the opportunity to slowly sit back down on his thick cock, watching him breath heavily before he groaned in pleasure. I giggled a little at his reaction. "Y-You're so tight and warm when I'm in you, but you need to relax if you want to feel good." He told me.

My lips curved upwards into a small smile and I took a second to relax the muscles in my body as I allowed him to lift me up. "Don't worry, I'll make it all better for you." He whispered into my ear before he laid my back against the bed and wrapped my legs around his waist. "Focus only on the pleasure, Okay?" he lastly said, causing me to nod my head in agreement.

Inch by inch he shoved it in me and surprisingly it didn't hurt as much, but as soon as he put it all the way in something struck me. `Please tell me this is it´ I held my breath once he pulled halfway out and pushed back in slowly. "Mmm" A moan managed to escape as I became blinded by pleasure. "Th-There!- Ahhh" He began rocking his hips, letting me feel his cock rock in and out of his body. "A-Akaito-Nii" My back arched.

The redhead smirked in delight. "That's a good boy" He mused in an erotic tone. "You think you can handle me going a little harder?"

"Y-Yes please!" I encouraged his motivation. And with that small encouragement, he gripped my hips tightly and rammed his length in me, filling the room with skin to skin contact. `M-My brother feels so big in me´ Tears stung my eyes from being overwhelmed by the immense pleasure. "O-Oh God! Nii-Nii's cock" I began to speak unconsciously. It was too much.

My hands found their way towards his back and pulled him close to my chest as possible.

"Ah, you love having Nii-Sans cock in you?" My spine shivered in absolute lust after hearing him give a deep moan. Just hearing how much he's enjoying himself is enough to make me happy forever. `H-He deserves all of it. After everything he been through, He deserve to fuck me whenever he pleases! God I want him to!´ Saliva escaped out the side of my mouth as the pleasure began to build. "I-I love it! I love- ah you, Nii-Nii!" My head flew back as I let him abuse my hole, feeling his meaty heat stir in me so sinfully.

My nails clawed his back, searching for some sort of release or mercy. I felt like I was going to explode.

His thrusts became jagged the faster he moved. "K-Kaito, please let me cum in you" He begged.

I didn't care where he wanted to cum on or in me, He should've known that my answer would always be , "Yes" to him. Not being able to find my proper use of words, I nodded my head hurriedly. "I-I'm going to- Ah, cum" I warned the redhead but this had only caused him to move his hips vigorously.

My back arched as much as it could as I began to see nothing but white once I have a long hearty moan, cumming onto the both of our stomachs.

He continued to thrust in me as hard as he could, riding out my orgasm till I felt a thing of heat fill me up as his body stilled. "Mm, fuck" He groaned in satisfaction. I couldn't help but moan a little myself after feeling him cum in me, but it was then that my legs fell from the side of his waist as well as him laying down next to me.

My body trembled terribly. The only sound that filled the room was our heavy breathing and it didn't take too long for me to feel his cum seep out of me, but I didn't mind it.

I grabbed every ounce of strength I had left and turned till I was against his chest ; and automatically he wrapped his arm around me to pull me closer. " I love you too, Kaito." He finally said, causing the both of us to laugh a little. I just wanted to stay like this forever, but sadly we had to face reality soon.

One reality that I "was" happy about was, "Nii-San took my virginity" I mused before licked his collarbone. "and it felt amazing" I then whispered.

"If it weren't for me being horny, I'd be speechless of all the things you've said while we were screwing. ... You think they left the house?" He then questioned. It took me a moment to think about it and immediately feel embarrassed at the possibility of them hearing me. `I'm just going to believe that they "did" leave and spare myself from the embarrassment.´

"I-I hope so."


	18. Painful Truth

I've decided to extend this story and remake the ending. I confused a lot of people and I feel as though this story was not "finished" in a way. Please enjoy the new chapters.

* * *

**Painful truths**

* * *

My eyes fluttered open to come face-to-face with a certain redhead. His expression was peaceful as he remained asleep and yet his arms was still wrapped around me, keeping me close to his bare chest. `He looks so peaceful like this, but I know a lot must be on his mind. Even so I'll stay by his side to share his burden´ I gave a tiresome smile the more I stared at the face I've come to love and endear. "I love you Nii-San ..." I whispered to him quietly before I carefully moved closer to kiss his cheek.

"I love you too." He mumbled in response causing me to look to see him opening his eyes a little, adjusting to the morning light that shined through the blinds of his window. "How are you feeling?" He then questioned. I was a little confused by his question till I got ready to sit up, but quickly lied back down once a small pain shot throughout my lower waist. This had caused him to sit all the way up and look at me. It took me less than a second to realize that he was wearing a new pair of boxers. `Must've put them on while I was asleep´ I thought to myself as he pushed me over till I was lying on my stomach.

Strong hands lied on my lower back and began applying pressure, slowly rubbing his hands along the sore area. He still amazed me as to how caring he is towards me because as little as my knowledge goes about sex, I know giving the person you love a massage when they're sore afterwards isn't common. "You don't have to do this, Nii-San" I softly pipped up as I melted into his massage.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, Kaito. You just-" He paused for a moment. "You felt far more amazing than the times I've dreamt of making love to you. I guess I became overwhelmed to the point I didn't really know how to control myself anymore." My heart banged against my chest uncomfortably at his words. "All of this was truly a blessing in disguise to have been able to see you again. Hug you. Hold you. Caress you. Kiss you. Me being allowed to love you; making love to you, and waking up next to you-" I gathered as much strength as I could and forced myseld to sit up, allowing the blanket to droop down around my waist, showing some parts of my legs.

"Even when you've just woken up, you still have enough energy to be romantic." I interrupted him as I grabbed a hold of his hand and brought it up to my face, lying it against my cheek. "You don't have to worry. It doesn't hurt that bad so don't blame yourself. R-Remember how much I enjoyed it?" My lips tugged upwards into a gentle smile as I saw a light shade of red spread across his cheeks.

"... How could I forget a moment as beautiful as that?" He smiled in return before we both heard a small knock coming from the outside of his door. He didn't even turn his head once he said, "Who is it?"

"It's your best-friend! Come try some of my awesome breakfast, and bring your little brother if he's awake" Mikuo spoke rather loudly through the door as Akaito stood from the bed and walked over to his closet. "Can I come inside your room? I wanna talk to my friends." I couldn't help but laugh a little at Mikuo, but I then decided that it was time to get out of bed. So I scooted myself off the bed and took my time standing and once I did, Akaito handed me my underwears and one of his shirts.

It took about ten minutes for the both of us to clean ourselves up and get dressed before he opened the door revealing his overly-hyped friend grinning enormously. I could tell by seeing him wear a white shirt that said `Sleep Time´ along with a pair of grey sleeping pants that he stayed over for the night. It resembled the shirt Akaito gave me to wear except the one he gave me was too big to the point the left sleeve began to droop off my left shoulder. He only wore his black pajama pants and a plain white shirt.

"You two are glowing quite a lot; especially you, Kaito" Mikuo pointed out causing my face to heat up a little. "Don't worry, I'm just poking fun at the two of you but man-oh-man did you two go at it! Whatever you were doing to him must've been fantastic cause he was screaming and moaning his ass off, whoo!" The boy had then held up his hand. "High-five!"

"How about "No" and we all get some breakfast?" Akaito sarcastically commented. "Oh, and I was meaning to ask you for a favor." He then said as we began walking down the hall. "I was wondering if it'd be fine for me to stay at your place for a while till I get back off my feet because I know staying here isn't necessarily the best idea." "What?" I unconsciously said. `He wants to move away?´ I thought to myself as my heart sank a little, but that was till Mikuo gave me a thumbs-up.

"You don't have to worry about a thing, Kaito. My apartment is two streets down from here so it's walking distance-" Akaito had then interrupted. "I'd never leave you so get that idea out of your head. I think it'd be best to live in a separate home to lower the tension. Especially due to the fact I'm pretty sure some of the neighbors around here know about the case and our situation. ... I'm trying to make things easier for you living-wise." The redhead had then entwined his fingers within my hair. "Besides. Why in the hell would I leave you?" He questioned.

I shook my head and came closer, allowing him to wrap his arm around my shoulder.

"See? There aren't any reasons for me to leave you. And knowing how you're going back to school in two days feel free to come by for tutoring cause Kaiko told me how you have a D in math." My eyes widened once I heard him say that. "Don't worry, I'll help bring your grade up"

"B-But Nii-San. What about you finishing school?" I questioned him and yet he kept the same lax expression.

"I was technically done with high school the time they arrested me, so they gave my diploma to Mikuo incase I somehow got out of Prison. I'm going to find a part-time job to help myself out financially before I enroll into some college. You won't have to worry, everything will be okay-" "Enough with the bull shit, can we eat some breakfast before your mom and sister return back from the store? I don't want to hear Kaiko nagging at me for still being here." Mikuo pushed us apart.

`I guess if he says everything is going to be alright, I'm going to have to believe him. But deep down I know he's only saying that to make me feel a little better. I just don't want him to push himself to protect me so much. ... Things aren't as simple like Prison. We have to worry about almost everything and even I don't know how often I'll get to spend time with him.´ My thoughts were interrupted once I felt him tilt my head up and press his heated lips against my own.

It wasn't as heated as the previous one's, but more ... reassuring.

After about five seconds my eyes fluttered back open to meet his loving gaze. "You are my everything, so without you I'm nothing. I promised you that we'll get away from here and live peacefully somewhere else and I'm not giving up on that. ... I'm not going to give up on anything till you're happy. You got that?" He whispered to me.

Every word that escape his lips made me fall in love with him over and over again and I don't know if my heart can take it. I feel as though I need a second one to store more of my love for him in me.

"Yes, I understand" I whispered back. "I want to be in a place where we're isolated with nothing but each other. L-Like our cell in Prison. ... I know it sounds crazy, but I don't want to think about anything else except for you." His hand remained on my chin for a while longer before he moved it upwards to start caressing my cheek.

"Then so be it."


	19. Chapter 19

I really want to start updating this story on a regular basis, and I'll truly try doing that. Anyway, please enjoy the story.

* * *

_Knowledge_

Kaito's P.O.V.

Moday, 1:13 p.m.

* * *

Just an hour and a half till I'm able to go home. I don't know how much longer I can stay inside this school with everyone around me whispering and gossiping about me. Even my friends refused to hang out with me; all that they did that was closest to a greeting was them asking if it was true that I met my brother in jail and if he raped me.

I was so offended that they'd talk so low, so I ignored their questions and kept quiet from everyone. It took me a couple of hours of being here to realize that someone from my school was my neighbor and their parents eavesdrop on our family conversations every now and then. Next thing you know, everyone is muttering false rumors such as, "I heard he helped his brother escape", "I heard his brother killed ten guys", and the one that irked me the most, "I heard he had to have sex with him every night so he wouldn't kill him."

The way everyone would portray him was so awful and it tore me apart knowing that these were the true colors of the people whom I went to school with. Even the "friends" who owed me an apology more than a greeting left me into becoming an outsider. So I sat here in the far back of the class avoiding any and all contact with people.

I refused to go to the cafeteria for lunch.

I sat quietly in my seat, tapping the end of my pen against the paper I had already finished. But that was till I felt my phone buzz inside my pocket.

Sitting down my pen I quickly pulled out the small device and flipped it open to see the envelope icon flash on the screen. `You have 1 New Message! From: Unknown´ I read before I clicked the button to open it. My mind felt too numb to even bother to know who sent it. I just opened it to make it look like I was doing something more convenient.

"Don't worry, it's Akaito. I forgot to call and tell you that I bought a phone earlier today so you could save this number. Subside from that; how's your day going so far?" My heart fluttered as if a swarm of butterflies flew in my chest. I bit my lip to suppress myself from smiling or shouting "Nii-San", and boy was it hard to do that.

My thumbs rapidly roamed across the keypad to respond to him as quick as possible.

"I'm so happy that you texted me, Nii-San. ... I just wish you were here with me."

"Cute as always" my face began to heat up once I read that part. "though I must ask if anyone was messing with you? I could come pick you up if you'd like?"

"Please do that!" I quickly responded.

It didn't take too long for the intercom to come on and say that they wanted me inside the main office. I was already near the front of the school changing back into my regular shoes and grabbing my backpack, but once I was done, I hurriedly skipped over to the office and walked in to see a familiar redhead signing some papers. Probably a check-out list.

"Let's go, Kaito." He simply said. I nervously nodded my head and quietly followed him out the exit. "... What's troubling you?" He finally asked. I knew he was able to detect when there's something on my mind, and I often question how he's able to do so. "This is the first day you've been back to school and yet you wanted me to come pick you up. Something must've happened." The two of us walked down the street getting further and further away from the school.

I gave a brief sigh once I began to think of all of the awful things I heard today. "I-It's okay, Nii-San. They were just rumors."

"And yet they were awful enough to effect your mood in such way." He responded rather quickly. I refuse to say anything after that once he grabbed me by the hand and led me through this narrow alley. The thing that surprise me the most was that he didn't let go of my hand, and my shock went into depth because I didn't want him to let go. "Kaito, if they're not true then you should let go of their words. Neither one of them know a single thing about you or what you've gone through" He then stopped walking once we were in the middle of the alley. "Most importantly; if they're not doing anything to make you happy or make your life better, drop them." My body shook a little towards the serious tone in his voice.

Crimson eyes peered down at me as if I was the only thing in the world to look at.

Nii-San was right. He always was. And now, I finally knew how he felt.

Every time a person would bad mouth him, I would get so upset whether it was Mom, Kaiko, Dad, or those kids at school! Whenever he would hold me I never dreamt of him letting me go. I wanted to be the only person he looked at. Hugged. Kiss. Caress. Talked to. And made/make love to all night long. I wanted to be his top priority. I wanted to be his world and I wanted to hear him tell me it. "... Tell me how much you love me." I whispered to him even though we were the only ones in this narrow alley.

Make love to me with your words.

Automatically I took his hands and guided them to hook around my waist, and he immediately tightened his grip to close the gap between us.

"I need you more than air itself, and God knows how much I've tried to keep my feelings away from you when we were younger. Every time I did, my bones would shake to the core because my everything was far too weak to imagine living in a world not loving you. ... The more I try to keep my love for you away, the closer I was to killing myself" My hands clutched onto the fabric of his black shirt as looked into his eyes, pleading to hear more.

"Nii-San"

"I love you as much as you love me, or is your love for me not as strong-?" "I-I don't love you" I interrupted him as soon as he said that. "It took me this long to figure out how much I-I'm obsessed with you. Wh-When the kids at school bad-mouth you, I became so upset because they know nothing as to how loving you are." He remained silent. "N-No one knows how much I want to go back to Prison and have you love me in isolation. Love me in a cell. Love me all to yourself. "

"Kaito-" He paused for a second. "You're subliminally telling me your wish."

"Because I-I know you want it too. To have me every night for the rest of our lives, just how I want you with me." My voice came out far more softer than I intended. I honestly didn't know what I was doing, but I knew my words were the crazed truth.

Quietly he got on his knees and kept his hands around my waist, looking up to me. "A week from now is when we'll be isolated again. I promise you this, but I love you too much to have you inside a facility before we enjoy the outside world once more."

Every single word he uttered between those heated lips caused my heart to ache to hear more.

Guiding my hand towards the side of his cheek I gave a small smile.

"Lead the way Nii-San."


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey everyone,**

**I have some news regarding my fan fics! As some of you may have noticed, I've taken down about half of my fanfiction stories, (due to some personal stuff) but please don't fret!**

**I'm going to move the stories I have deleted to my deviant art account, because I know a good chunk of you enjoy my Akaito x Kaito stories. (Which are the ones that will be taken down due to personal stuff *frowns*) but I don't want you guys to be upset, plus I don't want to completely delete something I worked my ass off on.**

**So...yeah. To get to the stories, my deviant art name is "Markscyther".**

**Plus I've made a SECOND fanfiction account named, "Malformed_Bunny" best believe I'll be active on that account a hella lot more than this. Yes, it's a new account.**

**Anyway, sorry for the inconvenience! **

**If there are any questions, feel free to p.m. me!**


	21. Chapter 21

Sorry for not updating for so long, I literally forgot that I had this story. Please enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

_Chapter 21: Fun-House_

_Kaito's P.O.V._

* * *

"Do I have to go home?"

I sadly asked the taller red-head, only to have him nod his head to my question. He already told me that the school notified Mom along the process, so I had no choice _but_ to go back home. Mostly due to the fact that Mom doesn't trust Nii-San all too much. _Both Mom and Kaiko automatically stopped talking to Akaito, and they avoid me in so different ways. ... I know Nii-San knows it too, but he's just not mentioning it. _I sighed quietly to myself as we stood in front of the house gate. "I know you're anxious to go inside the house, but Mom won't say anything to you. She's still going through a lot in the inside." He calmly told me, making me switch my gaze from the gate, to him.

I was confused as to what he meant by that, and as if he read my mind, he said, "Kaito, her husband lied to get me sent to prison. Her husband cheated on her along the process. Her eldest son is in love with her youngest child. Her eldest son committed adultery with her youngest son. And rumors are circling around town about our family because the case was a big story. So if you're ever going to wonder why she won't say anything to you, then you should know that those things are weighing on her mind." He explained to me. "Look, I'll try picking you up later on so we can go walking in the park or something, but till then, I have to go take care of some things. Just text me if there's something wrong. Call if it's an emergency, okay?" He told me as he laid his right hand on top of my head.

I only leaned forward and buried my face against his torso, allowing him run his fingers through my hair. So with a muffled, "Okay" he pulled my head back so I could look at him, and he mouthed "I love you".

_I don't want you to go, but you'll come back. _The heat in my face, grew. So with a single hug, I whispered, "I love you, too." loud enough for him to hear.

With that, he slowly let go of me and motioned for me to go inside the house. And like a puppy, I followed his orders and dragged my feet along the pavement towards the front door.

The more I came closer towards the door, the more that same wave a depression began to cloud my mind. _Mom hadn't went out to work ever since everything had happened, and now that Nii-San told me the stuff he did, it made sense. I-I mean the people around town hadn't gathered the correct story of our situation, or what we went through, but their rumors are still bad either way. Our neighbors used to greet us whenever we came out of the house, but now they side-eye us. ... The rumors at school are still painful. ... They hurt, Nii-San. _I lowered my eyes as soon as I placed my hand on the doorknob and twisted it open.

"I-I'm home." I spoke to no one as I slipped off my shoes and closed the door behind me. I didn't bother waiting for a response, because mother had been quiet for quite a while. "I wasn't feeling good at school, and s-so Nii-San took me home. I-I didn't want to bother asking you to come get me" I continued to say as I stepped around the corner into the living room, seeing her sitting on one of the couches, with the family photo-album lying open on the coffee table, with a small glass of dark liquid was in her right hand. I paused mid-step as soon as I saw her nose all red. Her bangs partially covered her eyes, and yet I could still see the moisture beneath them.

She made no effort to turn to look at me. But to my surprise, I heard a very soft, broken whisper, "I can't tell you _Welcome home _anymore, Honey. This is no longer a home." She told me.

I didn't know what to say in response, so I continued to stand there, staring at her.

"K-Kaito. I'm sorry for failing both you and your brother as a mother, a-and I need you to make sure you let him know. A-And if you decide to leave, please don't return. This house is too depressing for someone like you to live in. ... Go far away and pretend you never had a family." She continued to mutter.

_Mom, how bad is your depression? _I automatically began to think to myself in a mixture of sadness and confusion.

The living room began to turn dark as the dark clouds of the sky covered the sun, dimming the room much further. The silence caused the house to feel a little more eerie than usual. ... The T.V. was off. The radio wasn't playing any music. The small rumbles of the sky could be heard faintly, reminding me that it was said to rain later today.

"Mama" I lowered my eyes as I painfully called to her. I was greeted with silence in return, and yet I knew she was listening. "E-Everything will get better-" I tried to tell her, and yet she shook her head in the midst of my sentence.

"There's no need to lie, Kaito. but things will get better for _you_. As long as you get away from this town, you'll be fine. You'll have the money to go far, far, away soon enough, and it will be possible. Both you and your brother should get out of here, and I want you to leave with him tonight before it gets messy." She whispered to me, having her quivering lips twitch up into a tiny smile. "You two can go to America, or England to be happy. It can be a new start, because no one will know that you two are related. And that's why I want you two to forget about ever having a family. ... Your English may be a bit rusty, but your brother should help you."

"... What are you saying? A-Are you okay, Mom? I think you should put the drink down." I took a step closer, but by the time I was by the couch, she slammed the glass down and abruptly stood from her spot. "Kaito, listen to me! Go to your room and pack your bags. I'll call your brother to come get you, and I will give you the money to give to him so you two can get out of here. I don't want to hear any obligations to it, and that's final. Now go pack." She sternly told me. And with that tone of voice, I knew there was nothing else for me to say.

With that, she brushed past me and reached for the phone on the coffee table. I stared at her for a couple of more seconds before I decided to walk to my room.

But as I was walking down the hall, I faintly heard her voice say, _"Akaito, we need to talk"_.

_I don't know what's going on, but I'm a little worried._

**_8:49 p.m._**

Both me and Mom sat inside the dining room, eating the rest of our dim-sums on our plate. Instead of being dressed in my pajama's, I wore one of Nii-San's old, black, hoodie's that I found in his room, a white V-neck underneath, and a pair of beige shorts. The hoodie was a little too big, but I only wore it because it still had his scent on it.

I kept my packed bags close by the front door so I wouldn't have to struggle running to my room, and back to the door.

Our dinner was silent for the most part. The only time we would say anything was if we were asking to pass something over. But right when I was done eating my last dumpling, the sound of the front door opening filled the room. We knew who it was immediately, and it was confirmed once the door slammed close, and we saw the red-head casually walk into the dining room.

"Nii-San!" My heart nearly did a back flip once I saw him again. _His presence was my reassurance, and at this point I'm okay with it. _"I hope you didn't have a hard time getting here." I piped up.

He only shook his head and gave smile to me before shooting his gaze towards mom. "I didn't ask while I was on the phone, but had you spoken to Kaiko about this? I think she has the right to know about it." He said in a calm, yet serious tone.

Wiping her mouth, she sat her napkin on the side of her plate and scooted her seat back so she could stand. "I left her a message on her phone. Your sister has already agreed to cut her family out of her life, so there's nothing to worry about. She's already trying to move on with her life, and I've decided to have you two do the same. I even spoken to Kaito's school to see if he could get his diploma early; and to my luck, he's able to. So the school will call you when they're ready to ship his diploma to you." She told him. _I've been signed out of school? _"I've wired both mine and your father's savings into your bank account, so that should be a sum of eighty-grand, and after tonight, you, Kaito, and Kaiko should all have two-hundred grand, equally. I even spoken to one of your fathers friend and asked if he could renew your passport from when you were seventeen. So both you and Akaito are able to travel abroad."

"There's no sense in me trying to talk you out of it, because there's multiple ways for you still go on with it. And I'm guessing you wired money over to other people?" Nii-San asked her.

She quietly nodded her head and said, "Law school will be very costly for your sister, so I've sent fifty directly into her tuition. I've also sent a letter to each one of our family members earlier today, but subside from that, I should get things cleared with you." _Get things cleared? Wiring money? Letters to our family? What's going on? _"I've made many mistakes with you in the past, and it's too late to mend those things in the present. And I accept that you'll never forgive me, and you already accepted that I don't approve of your behavior towards your brother, but my last wish as a mother is for you to take care of him. Make sure he's healthy, getting enough sleep, eating plentifully, and is safe. ... I'm not asking you to love me as your mother, but to take your brother away."

"W-Wait, what's going on? Nii-San, what is Mom talking about?" I quickly stood from my own seat and came up to Akaito, laying my hand on his arm to grab his attention.

He eyed me and softened his expression, and although he did, something told me that things were taking a change.

"Nii-San..." I whispered to him as my concern began to rise.

"I'll tell you when we get in the car, but I want you to say your last goodbye to her." He bluntly told me.

I was taken aback by his answer and stared at mother. She continued to keep that same tired expression on her face; but it also read that I should just listen to Akaito. So I lowered my eyes and nodded my head. _... Don't complain. ... Nii-San is going to take me far away, just like he told me ...earlier. Wait a minute.._

My eyes widened once our conversation from earlier flashed through my head. _W-We get to go back this soon? But I don't understand what the money has to do with this. But maybe I'm wrong about something. _I tried my best to piece things together. But right when I opened my mouth to say something, both me and Mom heard him pip up, "I think it's right to ask if you want to go to another country and go to school from there. We'll have enough money to be stabled for a while" He began. "Or to not have to worry about going through all that hastle, baby."

His tone of voice turned more gentle as he spoke to me. And as he said those words, Mom's expression turned into something a bit more confused.

"Akaito, what are you talking about? I thought I said-" She tried to say, but that was till he dug through his back pocket and pulled out a big object that caused the both of our eyes to widen. She remained silent through shock, letting him speak. "Kaito, it wouldn't make much of a difference. Instead of waiting, I'll tell you now; She wanted me to take you away so you could get a fresh start, and we were going to get all that extra money through her insurance after she kills herself. Why? Because she couldn't handle losing her husband, having her eldest son fucking her youngest one, and the stupid rumors that aren't true. Now if you take a second to think, we'll get harassed non-stop if she died. Being wired money right before she died, you getting signed out of school, and the call-logs showing her calling my number hours before her death. That'll get me arrested if one of our family members wanted to testify against me, and Kaiko would be the one to do it."

_She was going to commit suicide?! A-And it's true. Nii-San could get arrested because of it. _

"B-But I don't want you to get separated from me again!" I quickly began to panic. "I don't want to lose you, Akaito..."

"Then tell me what you want me to do, angel face." He calmly told me, staring at mom. He held a large kitchen-knife in his right hand, in a tight grip.

_I don't want you to go anymore. I don't want to waste a moment away from you anymore. Just no more of it!_

Stepping closer to him, I hugged his left arm close to my chest and whispered, "Isolated. L-Let's be isolated, but make the most of tonight." The more I stared at mother, the more the thought of me being alone with Akaito forever began to flash through mind and heart. "No more being away from me. Just no more, Nii-San."

"... We'll run away and cause a havoc around the city, together. I'm not going away, and I'll make sure it by the start of this- _(Ugh! s.f.x.) _" With a single grunt, he took a step back and swung the knife right into her left shoulder-blade, causing me to become shocked for a second from the sudden movement. Before a scream could escape Mom's lips, He quickly brought his other hand over to cover her mouth, looking off to me. "In order for us to be together, you're going to have to participate. You don't have to do much, but a small stab can be accounted for." He told me. But I knew this all too well.

I knew that I would have to do damage to be with him, and I wanted him to stay with me forever. _Nothing matters anymore. Society doesn't apply to my life anymore, cause the rest of my life is with him from now on, and I'm happy with just that._

I took a small breath and gave a small smile to the red head and said, "Mom doesn't know how much we'll stay together, but she will after you pass me the knife" and with that, I stuck out my hand.


End file.
